Jake's Trainer School Adventure: Kanto
by Scizor X
Summary: Jake is a 13 year old boy who is living with his Grandmother. His Grandmother sends him to Trainer School where students travel in regions. Jake doesn't like humans that much. Can his adventure change that? OC entries are now closed.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly today, as the pokemon did their business. Pidgeys flew in the air to find food and Rattatas ran to their homes with what berries they collected. All of this was happening near a forest, and next to that forest was a house. It had the colors blue, white and brown and looked like a Cape Cod house. Inside that house, was a boy who had black hair and black eyes. He was in his room, wearing blue jeans and an orange T-shirt and black shoes. He was sitting on a brown chair and was looking out of the window.

* * *

Hello. My name is Jake. I'm a 13 year old boy and I live with my grandma in Kanto. I know what you guys are thinking. What happened to your mom and dad? What about your grandpa? To be honest...some things I can't really remember about myself. I remembered that I am with grandma can't remember the reason as to why. Grandma did tell me that Grandpa did died (she is still crying about it ever since. No matter how hard I try to cheer her up, it doesn't work). She however refused to tell me where he died though. You know...I keep feeling like I have done some things in the past... and for some reason...I don't live in Kanto...I think...ugh, I wish I could remember those memories! Anyways, I decided that I would go out today and play a bit outside. I got up from my bed and went to go see grandma. She was crying in front of the picture that showed Grandpa smiling.

"Hey Grandma? Can I go out and play?" I asked my grandma.

I REALLY hated to bother Grandma but I just wanted to spend some time outside. The weather looked beautiful since it was sunny.

"Sure Jake. Just come back after 30 minutes please." Grandma said, her voice filled with a sad tone as she sniffed.

"Okay Grandma." I responded.

I walked out of the house and looked around. The grass was lush and green while two Rattata and a Pikachu played in the grass. A Pidgey flew by and landed in front of me. The two Rattata and the Pikachu also came next to the Pidgey as I closed the door behind me, leaving Grandma some time with herself.

"Pid! Pidgey?" _"Ready to come and play with us?_" Pidgey asked.

"Sure." I replied to the pokemon.

The pokemon looked at me happily. The Pidgey flew and perched on my left shoulder while the Rattata and Pikachu were chasing each other in front of me. I smiled as we decided to walk in the grass into the forest. I know what you guys are thinking. How did you learn how to talk to pokemon? Well...let's just say I was born with the talent. Of course, I keep it a secret and don't let anyone know about it, not even grandma. To them, they think I'm pretending to be talking to them...which they thankfully don't know that it is the real thing.

"Rattata!" _"Something the matter?" _One of the Rattata asked.

Whoops! Looks like I was thinking too much. I came out here to play with the pokemon, not to wory about my secret.

"It's nothing. Lets just have fun." I said as I smiled at the pokemon.

"Rat! Ratta!" _"Let's play Hide and Seek!"_ One of the Rattata declared.

"Pika! Pi!" _"Yeah! I'll be the one who finds you guys!"_ The Pikachu said happily.

We agreed and began to run while Pikachu counted. We then began to run into the forest and tried to look for a hiding place. I tried to climb up a tree but had to go back down when I saw a sleeping Mankey. I knew very well you should never make a Mankey mad. There was an accident when one guy made a Mankey mad and let's just say he was in the hospital for 3 months. I slowly went back down and walked away from the tree.

"PIKA PIKA!" _"Ready or not! Here I come!"_

'Better hurry!' I said to myself mentally.

I ran further in the forest and found a bush. I quickly dove into it, and let out a sigh of relief. There was no way Pikachu would find me.

"PIKA!" _"FOUND YOU!" _

I sighed. I'm always found first before the other pokemon.

"How come you always find me first?" I ask Pikachu.

"Pika Pi." _"Simple. Your footprints." _Pikach said with a smile.

I sighed and shook my head. Well, now I had to go help Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on my shoulders and pointed to our next location and so I ran, with Pikachu holding saw a bush shaking and instantly knew it was the two Rattata. Those two have arguments with each other a lot. We looked in and sure enough we found them.

"Rat." _"Aww...we got caught so soon." _The first Rattata complained.

"Tata. Rattata tata." _"This wouldn't have happened if you started the argument." _The second Rattata replied.

"RAT!" _"Hey!" _

Pikachu laughed as he saw the two pokemon fight again. I could only sigh. One pokemon left: Pidgey. We looked around for Pidgey but we couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared like a ghost type!

"Rata!" _"Is Pidgey always this good when it comes to Hide and Seek?"_

"Pika Pi, Pikachu." _"He is very quiet so we have to keep a sharp eye out."_

Just then, we heard a noise. It sounded like ...snoring Someone was sleeping? I know for certain that Snorlax don't live nearby here. The sound was coming came from that tree... Pikachu turned to us and put his finger to his lips. He decided to go check it and out and slowly went over to the tree and climbed on it. He pushed away the leaves and saw Pidgey sleeping. He decided it was time for the bird to wake up.

"PIKA PI!" _"FOUND YOU PIDGEY!" _Pikachu yelled.

"PIDGEY!" _"AAAAAHHHHH!" _Pidgey screamed as he fell from the tree and landed on the ground.

And so, Pikachu founded the Pidgey, and won the game. It was fun and I smiled as I saw all the pokemon laughing. What could go possibly wrong after a good time playing in Hide and Seek in the forest? Just then, someone threw a rock at the pokemon, scaring them and making them run away.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jake. The guy I like to have fun with." a voice said.

I sighed as I heard that voice and turned around. It was the resident bully, John. He wore a black shirt with a white skull and blue jeans and black shoes. He always found a way to hurt me. Usually, I come home and grandma would see me covered in cuts and ask what happened. She has lots on her mind so I would have to er...say that I accidentally fell down a hill and angered some pokemon. Though the truth is that I'll usually get beat up when I'm alone. I mentally groaned. John is a serious bully. For some reason, I'm always the target...and he usually has a gang. This time though it seems like he is alone...which is good but it would have been way better if he wasn't there at all.

"What do you want? Can't you leave me alone?" I asked him.

"Oh not at all Jake. You know how I play." John grinned.

The first thing that came in mind...RUN! I quickly decided to run away. I looked to see if he was chasing me and sure enough, he was. I tried to dive into a bush, hoping that he wouldn't find me. But unfortunately for me, I tripped on a tree root and fell. I tried to get up quickly but John quickly pounced on me. I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't let go. Next thing I felt was a punch on the back of my head. It hurt but it didn't knock me out.

"Thought you could get away from me Jake? You are so much mistaken." John whispered im my ear.

He then grabbed my head and slammed it hard on the ground. I grit my teeth and try to get my arms up but he had them pinned down with his knees. I was helpless and at his mercy. Next thing I felt was a really hard smack on my head and everything blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and noticed that the sun was going down and so it would be dark. I looked down at myself and noticed that I am once again covered with cuts and bruises. I sighed. This is what I always had to go through. I decided now would be a good time to go back to Grandma. I walked back to her house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and looked surprised at what happened to me. She told me to get in and sit on her bed. I did so and waited for her to arrive.

"Jake dear, you have got to stop making those pokemon angry. You might kill yourself." Grandma said to me as she brought her first aid and applied an Alcohol Prep on one of my cuts, causing me to wince.

She then putted bandages after using the Alcohol Preps. She brought me a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. She then ordered me to go straight to bed...which was something she didn't do before but I obeyed.

"Hey Grandma? Why do I have to go to bed early?" I asked.

"Because...I have decided...that you are going to start school tomorrow." Grandma replied.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked.

"I know you really don't like talking with other people Jake but try it. You might make some friends." Grandma said as she closed the door and went to her own bed.

I really don't want to go to school, ESPECIALLY since there would be other people. If I were to choose to either hang out with Pokemon or with people... definitely Pokemon. There is no way I'll make a friend with any human. They will just bully me like John... might as well go to bed now... don't want to break Grandma's heart. And so, I drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**Yes, this is the beginning of my new series. I am actually really excited and pump to do this series. Anyways, f****or those of you who wish to have an OC in this story/series, here it is. I decided to let you guys have it early. Everything will be explained throughout the story. Have a good day. :)**

**OC form:**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Appearance and personality: **

**Birthday: **

**Pokemon you wish to get in each region (for some reason you want a shiny so badly and can't resist the urge, then only one.):**

**Friend or foe (Foe is enemy's side such as being one of John's friends, basically against Jake ): **

**Your Pokemon's personality, genders and moves (You may also have the option of keeping only one of the previous regions pokemon. What I mean is that you can take only one pokemon from each of the region if you want to keep one. Also, if you have a preference on to what moves you want the pokemon to have while leveling up, include it as well. Apparentely, I have caused some confusion here. This story is like you have to get 6 pokemon in the specific region and when you advance to the next region, you have the option of keeping one of the 6 pokemon from the previous region with you. I am terribly sorry for not explaining it better. (can you also include the moves and personalities of the six pokemons from each specific region?) : **

**If you were given the option to choose two legendary pokemon(NO ARCEUS and write 5 of your favoirte legendaries)****: **

**Backstory (their history, family, and why they entered the school):**

**I will also post this on my profile page at a later time. I hope you guys will enjoy this story/series as I will. **


	2. My first Pokemon!

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter and have a good day.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Wake up Jake, it is time for you to go to school." Grandma gently rocked me, waking me up.

"Ugh...Morning already?" I groaned.

As if to answer me, I got hit with rays of sunlight on my eyes. The sun is sure bright when you wake up early in the morning. I open my eyes and see Grandma looking down at me.

"Afraid so. Now come on and have breakfast with me and quickly get dressed, your bus is going to come here soon." Grandma said with a smile.

I knew I couldn't argue with her...I mean, it's already too late. Besides, I didn't want to disappoint her, so I obeyed and got out of my bed. I am really not excited for this. I mean, why would I if I don't like to meet other people? I really saw no point in this. With Pokémon, I am totally fine with it, humans? ...not so much. Anyways, I went down and ate my breakfast (just a sandwich) and then started to change into my clothes. I wore my blue jeans, red T-shirt and black sneakers. I was about to leave the door, when I felt a hand gently hold my shoulder, as if it were to prevent my movement. I turned around and saw Grandma looking at me, with some sadness in her eyes.

"Pay me a visit sometime alright sweetie?" Grandma said to me, tears threatening to fall.

"I promise Grandma." I said to her as I hugged her.

She hugged me back and after we let go, she nodded her head. I nodded back and began to walk to the bus stop. The bus stop is a just a few feet away from my Grandma's house. As I walked on, I stop for one moment and stared at 3 figures near the bust stop. I knew them right away that it had to be John and his friends. What were they doing here? I wanted to turn back and not go to school, but I knew it was too late for that and sighed. I then walked near the area but not near to John and his friends. When I stood at where I was, I noticed John had seen me and whirled around to look at me.

"Well, well, well, Jake boy is going to school?" John snorted.

His friends snickered as well, but I ignored them, just looking out for the bus. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long as I saw the yellow bus come. We all got in, me being last of course. The whole bus was crowded with lots of kids, but thankfully there was one seat that wasn't near John and his friends and it was a single person seat. I took it and stared out the window. Questions floated around in my mind but the most important one stuck out.

How was I going to get through this?

My thoughts left me however when I saw a red building as the bus turned. It had a big sign saying '**WELCOME TO KANTO'S TRAINER SCHOOL'** I'm guessing this is supposed to be an exciting day... definitely not for me. I sighed as the bus stopped and all the soon to be students got off.

* * *

"Welcome students to the Kanto Trainer's School." A person announced, standing in front of the group.

The guy looked to be really tall. He had green hair and brown eyes. He smiled to everyone a kind smile, unlike John who always gave me an evil grin.

"My name is Tristan and I will be your guide in this tour." the person said to us.

"So how are we going to receive out first Pokemon?" An impatient voice called out.

"Well in each region, you will be called to the office, where you will meet the professor of that region and you will recieve your first pokemon. In this region, you will get a Pokemon from out famous professor, Professor Oak!" Tristan said happily.

"Great...so what do we do now?" Another person called out.

As if on cue, an announcement from the speaker rang through the whole school.

"Hello everyone! I am Professor Oak. As Tristin said, I will call you all down two by two. Some staff will help you lead to my office, where I will give you all your first pokemon! I'll start now, Calvin and Troy, please come to my office first." Professor Oak said.

A grown man grabbed the two people's hands and directed them. This process kept going until it left to people: Me and John. I glanced over to John, noticing how he had a hunger look in his eyes, as if he was expecting to recieve a legendary pokemon. I felt kind of excited myself, I mean, I was going to get my first pokemon. I'm pretty sure everyone is excited for that moment in their life.

"John and Jake, please meet me in my office now." Professor Oak said.

Tristan led us to Professor Oak's office and said he would wait for us outside. John shoved me out of the way and went in first. I followed behind him. We were looking at a large desk that seemed to be covered with papers. We saw a man in a lab coat walk in, smiling to us and carrying a briefcase.

"Hello I am Professor Oak. I welcome you to Kanto's. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, I have been hearing that this school is considered easy level. What does it mean?" John asked.

"Well, this region is considered as an easy level because many have been able to pass it. It then gets harder as you advance to the next region and-" Professor Oak said.

"Okay, yata yata yata, give me my pokemon." John demanded.

Wait a go John. I could have learned some important things right now, but you had to stop him. Oh well, we are going to find more about it later anyways since we are going to experience it. Professor Oak stopped talking and gave John a glare. John backed a little slightly while Professor Oak sighed and brought out the briefcase. He opened it in front of us and asked John which one he wanted. He grabbed the middle one and the threw the pokeball. The pokeball was thrown into the air and it opened. A white glow emerged and a shape of a Pokemon took place. When the light faded, it was shown to be the color orange. There was a blazing fire on its tail as it moved it around.

"Charmander!"_"Hello!" _The Charmander said happily.

"Excellent." John grinned as he looked at his Pokemon.

He then shot me a wicked grin, the kind that says I am going to crush you later punk. I rolled my eyes at him, causing him to shoot me a look of hatred.

"Alright, now your turn Jake." Professor Oak said kindly.

I chose the pokeball on the right side and threw it in the air. The Pokemon came out and glowed. When the light faded, I was looking at a shell. The Pokemon came out of the shell and stood on it's feet, tail standing in the air.

"Squi?" _"Uh...h-hi?"_

I smiled at that. So my first Pokemon was a Squirtle, it was fine with me. I don't hate any Pokemon. I reached out to pet Squirtle. He looked at me with wide eyes and was shaking.

_"Please don't hurt me!"_ Squirtle begged to me.

I didn't want anyone to know about my secret, so I reached my hand to gently patted the Squirtle. Squirtle looked really scared and covered his eyes, afraid I might try and hurt him. John snorted rudely while he returned Charmander to his pokeball. He walked away, saying how much of a coward that Squirtle was. I ignored him and gently patted the Squirtle's head. He was at first a little shy but then warmed up to it and allowed me to pet him. He seemed to like how I was petting him so I kept at it.

"My goodness! The Squirtle seems to like you!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"I guess..." I said quietly.

Yeah, I'm not really the guy who likes to talking to people so I became quiet once again. I'm serious, I never even laugh, NEVER. But anyways, I had received my first Pokemon, and I had to admit, my heart was filled with joy.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jake, I hope we can meet again later." Professor Oak said kindly.

"Thank you." I said.

I then went outside, finding Tristan waiting for me.

"Come on Jake, now it's time for me to show you to your room!" Tristan said happily.

I nodded and followed him as we walked to my new room.


	3. School's Rules

**Here is the next chapter everyone! Enjoy! :) And thank you Arrow Riddari and gallantmon7196 for your OCs: Cecilia Cecil Syver and Drake Westbrook.**

* * *

**Jakes's POV**

"Well here is your room!" Tristan said as he opened the door for me.

I walked in it and looked around. It looked just like a regular room but it was also big enough for one to have all 6 pokemon out. There was also sink and bathroom. Inside the bathroom was a small shower and toilet. In the room itself, there was a medium sized looking bed that had white pillows and brown covers. What stood out most though was the picture that was across the bed and on the wall. It was a picture of a large bird that was the color blue. It appeared it was in a snowy area because snow was around it. Tristan followed my gaze and smiled when he saw it.

"That pokemon you see in the picture there is the legendary pokemon Articuno." Tristan said to me.

"Am I the only one who has Articuno in my room?" I asked him.

"Yes, you see...while you were picking your pokemon, I showed the rest of the students the rooms and let's just say that all the rooms that have Moltres, Zapdos, Mew and Mewtwo are full." Tristan laughed nervously.

"That's fine with me. I want to be alone anyways." I responded.

"Good." Tristan sighed with relief.

I wanted to know if we were allowed to take our pokemon out in our rooms. So what better way to know than to ask?

"Hey Tristan? Can I take my Squirtle out?" I asked Tristan.

"Sure you can. I have to go meet Professor Oak though. Another guide like myself will come and help you while I am gone. She is blind so please be patient with her. See you later Jake." Tristan said to me as he was about to leave.

"Bye." I replied.

I reached for my pokeball and was about to throw out Squirtle when I saw Tristan return to the room again.

"Oh yes and Jake? I suggest not getting too comfortable with this room." Tristan said to me.

"Why?" I ask him.

There was a twinkle in Tristan's eyes as I looked at them.

"You'll see!" Tristan said as he walked out of the room and left me.

I had no idea what Tristan meant by not getting comfortable with the room but it wouldn't matter since I won't be comfortable with anything (except for my pokemon of course). I threw out the pokeball and Squirtle came out. He looked around at where he was and then turned his eyes toward me. He seemed to be used to me now and didn't looked scared.

_"Hi again!" _Squirtle said to me happily.

"Hello." I replied, smiling at the Squirtle's happiness.

_"So why did you take me out?"_ Squirtle asked.

"Well for two reasons: One to introduce myself to you. My name is Jake." I told Squirtle.

Squirtle wagged his tail happily.

_"Hello Jake! It's nice to meet you!"_ Squirle said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied happily.

_"Hey Jake? What was the second reason?" _Squirtle asked.

"I though that you might be tired of being in the ball all the time and that you wanted to be outside."

_"Yeah!"_ Squirtle said in a cheerful state once again.

Squirtle then ran to the bed and started to jump on it. I had to smile at that happy look. Squirtle looked like he was having a good time.

"Hello? Jake, are you here?" A person asked.

I turn around and notice a girl. She had short white hair that was spiked to the back much like a boy. Her eyes were chocolate brown. Her skin was a chocolate brown and she wore a black dress shirt under a white jacket with fake fur on the collar with white pants that were tucked into her black boots.

"Yes, I am right here." I said as Squirtle stopped jumping on the bed and stood next to me.

"My name is Cecilia Cecil Syver. I'm guessing Tristan told you that I was blind, correct?" the girl asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good. Anyways, Professor Oak wants everyone to meet at the cafeteria so please follow me." Cecilia said.

I nodded and me and Squirtle were about to follow her when she stopped us.

"Also, please return your pokemon when we get there, alright?" She asked.

"Alright." I sighed .

I took out my pokeball and looked at Squirtle. I saw he didn't want to go in yet but thankfully he didn't object as I returned him. I then followed Cecilia to the cafeteria.

* * *

When we went in, I saw many students talking to each other on different tables and a stage. The farthest one had John and his gang and the rest of the tables were filled with students I haven't seen before. There was an empty table that was near where we were standing (thankfully) and Cecilia told me to sit there. I didn't object and sat there, glad that I was alone.

Or so I thought.

Just then, I noticed a boy that looked 6 feet tall coming toward me. He had a pretty lanky build, as he was skinny but still looked pretty strong. He had short dark brown hair and crimson eyes. He had a light tan and a small scar on the left side of his lower lip.

"Hello, my name is Drake Westbrook." the boy said.

"Hi." I replied.

PANIC MODE! PANIC MODE! NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I could have jumped off and ran but if did I that then I won't be able to hear what Professor Oak needed to tell us. Oh well, looks like I have to get use to this.

"What's your name?" Drake asked.

"Jake." I replied.

"Well then Jake, why are you alone?" Drake asked.

Before I could answer his question, I saw Professor Oak come on to the stage. He patted the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone! As you know, my name is Professor Oak. I would like to tell you how all the schools work and such. Now, how many of you think you are going to sit down and read textbooks, answering questions and such in school?" Professor Oak asked.

Many students raised their hands, including John and his gang. I was the only one who didn't due to the fact that I had no idea how school worked anyways.

"Well you are all incorrect. You see, your school years are going to be very exciting because in schools, we are letting you have your very own pokemon journey!" Professor Oak announced in the microphone.

The students were gaping at this and began cheering. They didn't even bother to put their hands down. They were just jumping up and down...except for Drake, who flashed me a look of excitement before turning his gaze back to Professor Oak.

"You know you can put your hands down, correct?" Professor Oak laughed.

The students apparently were to excited to notice and put their hands down, slightly embarrassed. Ceceilia chuckled at that, as well as Tristan and some other staff members.

"Anyways, as I was saying, we are going to let you have your own pokemon journey. How this works is that each of us will give you pokeballs and that you are to travel with your assigned guide. There will be places where all of us will meet. After traveling through the region, you get to go to the next region- Professor Oak was saying.

"Wait a minute. How do you then get to the next region?" a student hollered.

"I was getting to that." Professor Oak smiled.

Everyone once again became quiet, looking at Professor Oak with eager eyes.

"In order to get to the next region, you have to pass the final exam!" Professor Oak said.

All the cheering turned into moans and groans. Of course no one liked to take a test. I just remained silent. What can I say? I just like to be quiet.

"Ah ah ah, let me finish before you all groan again." Professor Oak said.

The students obeyed and remained silent, although there were a few groans here and there. Professor Oak waited patiently until all the moans, complaints and groans stopped.

"The final exam is going to be a pokemon tournament!" Professor Oak exclaimed into the microphone.

The students gasped again and started to cheer once more. Professor Oak once again waited until they were silent and then started speaking.

"How it works is that we will be traveling around the whole region and when we return, we will be holding a fake Pokemon Championship. In order to pass, you must make it to 7th place or higher and then you have to battle and defeat your own guide and succeed. You also must have 6 pokemon, no exceptions." Professor Oak said.

"What if you don't make it to the place or lose to your guide?" another student yelled.

"Then you have to travel through the region again till you make it the next time." Professor Oak responded casually.

"Will we still keep our pokemon if we didn't pass? Like do we have to substitute them for new ones?" another student hollered.

"Of course you can still keep your pokemon! Why would the school make you try and get rid of them? Any more questions?" Professor Oak asked.

The whole cafeteria was silent, no one raising their hands at all.

"Alright then. We are going to start assigning your guides and who you will be traveling with tomorrow. I suggest getting some sleep tonight. That is all." Professor Oak said.

All the students, including the guides started clapping as Professor Oak bowed. I clapped as well and then a teacher to the microphone and ordered us to go to our rooms. I went back in my room and noticed that it was 8:30 pm. I took out my pokeball and threw it in the air. Squirtle came out and looked at me with a questioning look that asked 'Why did you let me out?'

"Squirtle, do you want to sleep with me but out of the ball?" I asked him.

I saw that there Squirlte was at first surprised but quickly changed into a happy face.

_"Yes!"_ Squirtle said to me happily.

I smiled once again and climbed into bed. Squirtle decided to sleep on the bed and tucked into his shell, sleeping. I closed the light and rested my head on the pillow. Lots of questions were going through my head right now. Would I be able to make new friends? Could I pass the exam to get to the next region? Pretty soon though, I forgot about them and slept.


	4. Decision of Groups!

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! Thank you for the following you gave me OCs: Codie-King of Hollows, XenonLights, SpikEarPichu'sTrainer, DragonNiro, AlphaRidley, wisdom-jewel, dub-step syndicate king, BigB Da Gamer, XtremeBlaze and Ins4ne Gam3r! Thank you all! :)**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Hey Jake! It's time to wake up!" I heard Tristan call out to me.

I sat up on my bed, despite the fact that I was still slightly tired. I noticed Squirtle was still in his shell, on my legs. I gave him a little nudge to wake up. He got out of his shell and sat down, looking at me with sleepy eyes.

_"Aw...can't we just have a few more minutes of sleep?"_ Squirtle asked.

As if reading our thoughts, Tristan in the room and stood next to the door.

"Sorry guys, but it's time to wake up! Today is the day, you are going to travel with a group!" Tristan said to me.

My heart sank as I heard those words. Honestly, I was not excited for this. Traveling with people? I'd rather travel with just me and my pokemon if you know what I mean.

"Come on, let's go to the cafeteria again." Tristan said.

I agreed and returned Squirtle to his pokeball. The both of us then walked out to the cafeteria.

* * *

I went to my table and took a sandwich that was provided from the cafeteria. All the students were eating as they were not allowed to let their pokemon out. I saw Tristan come up to me and hand me a can of Pokemon food.

"Give some to Squirtle before we begin to leave, alright?" Tristan asked.

I nodded since my mouth was full and he gave me a smile before walking back to his corner. Professor Oak got on the stage again and everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat and tapped the microphone with one hand. He then took out some papers from his pant's pocket.

"I will now announce who will be with who and which guide they will be with. Please stand near your guide so your guide can make sure that all of you are here." Professor Oak said into the microphone.

Everyone cheered at this and waited for Professor Oak to announce who will be with who. I swallowed my last bit of the sandwich. This was going to be something.

"Codie, Rito, Zoey, Lucas and Gabi. You five will be a team and your guide is Michael." Professor Oak said.

Five students stood up and walked over to a guide that was a grown man. He looked very...overweight as his belly kinda showed it. Besides that though, his face looked like it was glaring at everyone saying 'I hate you all'.The first person was dressed in black robes...and he wore a mask that had a skull with two horns sticking out of it. I guess this one was Codie. The next person stood at 5'8" in height. He had light brown hair in a messy style, an onyx black eye color, and an athletic build that was meant for speed and flexibility. he has some muscle but most of it is in his hands He had a light tan skin and had a confident smirk or lazy smile on his face. I'm guessing this one was Rito.

"Hey." Rito said to Codie.

"Hello." Codie replied.

The third person was another boy. He was about 6'1" with a medium build and had a tan. He had brown hair with eyes as blue as the fourth person was a girl that looked about 5'6 and had strawberry hair in an angle bob and hazel eyes. I'm guessing this one was Zoey. The last one, Gabi I believe, had long straight blond hair that flowed all the way to her waist with cyan streaks and large cyan colored eyes. She looked like 5'2" and was pretty skinny.

"John, Calvin, Aria, Jason and Troy. You five will be a team and your guide is Cecilia" Professor Oak said.

I didn't need to describe John and his friends. I watched them walk to Cecilia. I saw Troy point his head at Cecilia and whispered something to Calvin while Calvin snickered. John was looking at her with disgust. But there was also anther person. She wore a yellow short-sleeved dress with black leggings. Yellow flats were on her feet and yellow goggles were on top of her head. Long black hair and dark brown eyes. She also has a black scarf around her neck and looked a little shorter than me. That girl must be, of course, Aria. The other person was a small boy with brown hair which swept to the left and sea colour eyes

"Kris, Drake, Gianna, Sutez and Jake. You four will be a team and your guide is Tristan."

Oh great...I was hoping to be alone but apparently that wouldn't be the case in these schools. As if on cue, Drake stood up and walked over to where Tristan was. Another boy eyes being blue instead of brown, and his hair is blond. He also wears a grey bracelet on his right arm. I knew that person had to be Kris. Another person came but this one was a girl. The girl had dark brown hair with a hint of gold. She kept it in one ponytail extending to mid-back height and there were bangs on the front side of her face. She had dark, green eyes and wore glasses with sliver frames. She wore a dark green hoodie and had dark blue jeans and black rubber shoes. The 4th guy had short green hair with yellow eyes that had no pupils. He wore a black t shirt, white athletic pants and wore sandles. He carried a venis flytrap plant in a pot with him.

Tristan noticed me and moved his hand as if to say come over. Immediately, the other four students had their eyes on me. I feel kinda creeped out a bit...Why couldn't I had the ability to disappear like a ghost type as well? Oh well, what can you do? I sighed and walked over to them. Tristan gave me a smile and gave him a small one. This was going to be torture.

"So...your name is Jake?" Kris asked.

Instead of answering, I gave him a nod to confirm it. He looked like he was going to ask another question, but was interrupted as Professor Oak spoke in the microphone once again.

"Good. Now students must now go to their rooms and prepare. Then all of you meet your guide outside as they will give your further instructions. That is all." Professor Oak said.

Tristan let us go back to our rooms. When I went in my room, closed the door and decided to throw out my pokeball that contained Squirtle. Squirtle came out and looked at me as I caught my pokeball again.

_"Hey Jake? I'm hungry."_ Squirtle told me as he jumped on my bed and sat down on it, looking at me.

I went to one of the drawers that was near the bed and took out a bowl. I then put the pokefood that Tristan gave me. Squirtle came down and started eating it.

_"Yummy! This is good!" _Squirlte said as he eagerly ate the pokefood.

I watched him eat until he finished. He then let out a little burp and looked at me embarrased.

_"Excuse me." _Squirtle said, covering his mouth.

I smiled at his little funny reaction. I then heard someone knocking on the door. I was unsure as to who it could be so I returned Squirtle and waited for the person to talk. I hoped it wasn't John...or his friends for that matter...

"Hey Jake? You in there?" I heard Drake's voice ask.

I let out a breath, not realizing I had been holding it in the first place. Okay, so it wasn't John or his gang. I will admit that is good but...it is still someone. I went to the door and opened it, looking at the tall figure of Drake. Yeah, he was tall alright.

"Are you ready?" Drake asked me.

I nodded and the two of us walked outside.


	5. Tag Battle

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! Enjoy! :) **

**(Jupitergirl, I am SO SORRRY for not putting your OC in. I just need you to do me the favor of having just one OC please and to have 6 Kanto pokemon, along with their moves and personalities alright? We can't do two OCs and you didn't quite follow the requirements (Mew is also taken by the way). That is why I couldn't do it. So please Jupitergirl, don't feel bad about that and when you have got your OC, send it in and I'll accept it.)**

* * *

I smelled in the fresh air of nature as we stepped out of the school. It was nice to be outside again after being in the school for a while. I noticed Drake was walking ahead of me and followed him. We saw guides holding boards, calling out the students that they were assigned with to see if they were there. Drake continued walking and stopped, almost causing me to bump into him. He started to wave his arm and move forwards again, showing he had found our group. I followed him silently as we approached our group. Our group was alone and away from the other groups.

"Here we are!" Drake announced to Tristan, Kris, Sutez and Gianna.

I caught up with him and stood next to him, with a few glances toward my direction. At least they were better than John's evil stares.

"Good, everyone's here. "Tristan said, nodding as he looked at all of us.

"Great. So what should we do?" Kris asked.

"Well, we have time before we start our journey. Professor Oak suggested that we all first get to know each other before we head out." Tristan said.

Kris went over to Drake and started to talk with him. The two seemed to get along well. Sutez went near a tree, a little away from the group and was starting at his plant. I just stood there and started to think if this whole school thing was a good thing or not really. At the time-

"Hello Jake." Gianna said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Gianna." I replied, hoping that was all she wanted to say.

Just call me Anna." Gianna said.

I nodded and I saw she was about to ask another question when Drake thankfully intervened. Seriously, I am thankful for these interventions. Now I can go back to being quiet.

"Hey Tristan? Is it possible for us to have a tag battle before we head out?" Drake asked.

I looked at him in surprise. A tag battle? Where I have to partner up with someone? No thanks, I am so not doing it.

"I don't see why not. It would be a good practice for all of you as well." Tristan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"But won't our pokemon still be hurt from our battle when we go on our journey?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of medicine to heal your pokemon after the battle." Tristan responded kindly.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about me and Sutez battle Drake and Kris?" Anna asked.

"NO."

We turn to look at Sutez and notice he was glaring at us angrily. He seemed like he really didn't want to battle. As if to prove it, he gripped the pot of his plant tightly.

"Why not?" Kris asked.

Sutez didn't answer him and stared at him, as if trying to fire lasers from his eyes or create a black hole to where Kris was standing. Maybe it was both? I had no clue.

"Okay. How about me and Kris are partnered while Jake and Anna partnered?" Drake suggested.

"Yeah!" Anna said, nodding.

"Sounds good to me." Kris said.

"What about you Jake?" Tristan asked me.

All had their faces toward me, expecting for a response. I really hate it when something like this happens.

"Uh...what if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Please Jake." Anna begged.

"Yes Jake, please do it." Kris said.

Their faces were looking at me once again. I was feeling slightly nervous. They reminded me of John and his gang in a slight way. With a sigh of defeat I nodded. Everyone seemed happy (except for me to be honest). They got in battle positions and Sutez stood away and sat down near a tree. Tristan said he would act like the referee.

"The battle between Drake, Kris, Anna and Jake will now begin. Each trainer uses only one pokemon."

"Go Eevee!" Drake yelled as he threw the pokeball in the air.

A cute, brown pokemon came out of the ball and cried happily.

_"Hello!"_ Eevee squealed in happiness.

"My turn. Go Bliz!" Kris yelled, throwing out his pokeball.

The pokemon came out, revealing to be a Charmander. He seemed like he wasn't afraid because he had his arms crossed and was looking at us. Not a single hint of fear showed in his eyes.

_"I'm ready to take down anyone you send out."_ Bliz said, his voice filled with confidence.

"Go Abra!" Anna yelled, throwing her pokeball in the air.

A yellow pokemon came out of the ball and looked like it was sleeping.

_"A Charmander and an Eevee? Interesting...hm..."_ Abra said, obviously calculating and observing his opponents.

"Go Squirtle." I said as I threw the pokeball.

I am not the yelling type and it is true. If I like being quiet, what is the point of yelling? Anyways, Squritle looked at me and gave me a happy face. I made a signal with my left hand to tell him to come over here. He came close to me and waited as I bended down to him.

"Squirtle, we are having a tag battle so your partner is Abra. We need to defeat Eevee and Bliz, alright?" I asked Squirtle.

_"Yup!" _Squirtle said to me.

Squirtle then ran back to the field and stood next to Abra as I stood back up. Squirtle looked like he was ready to have a great time battling, which made me happy.

"Bliz! Use Scratch on Abra!" Kris ordered Bliz.

_"Get ready to feel a world of pain." _Bliz said as he ran toward Abra, with his claws ready to scratch him.

"Abra! Use Teleport!" Anna commaded.

_"See ya later, Feraligatr."_ Abra said as he teleported.

"What the?! Where did he go?" Bliz said,

"Eevee! Use Tackle on Squirtle!" Drake yelled.

_"Here I come!" _Eevee said as he began charging at Squirtle.

"Use Tackle as well Squirtle." I told Squirtle.

_"Okay! Here I go!"_ Squirtle said, charging as well at Eevee.

The two pokemon clashed, not wanting to disappoint their trainers and met both of their Tackles head on (literarly to be exact). Meanwhile, Bliz was trying to scratch Abra on the face and it was still being worked on.

_"Stay still!" _Bliz yelled at Abra.

_"Hm...let me think...NO." _Abra responded and continued teleporting.

Charmander scowled at that and looked at his trainer for help.

"Use Growl!" Kris ordered Bliz.

Bliz let out a loud growl, affecting only Squirtle and Abra. Abra didn't flinch but Squirtle did flinch slightly from that move.

"Does Abra have any other attacks?" I asked Anna.

"Nope, not yet anyways." Anna replied.

Well it seems like the only one that is able to attack on our team is Squirtle. Just as Squirtle was about to use another Tackle, Abra teleported but he came in front of Squirtle! The two were rolled into a ball and hit Bliz and Eevee, causing everyone to be in a tangled mess.

_"Why did you teleport in front of me?"_ Squirtle asked.

_"Excuse me but I don't always know where I telelport. I can make mistakes you know."_ Abra replied.

_"Get off me and let me destroy the both of you!"_ Bliz said, as he was on the ground due to Abra on top of him.

_"And you shut up."_ Abra shot back at Bliz, whacking his head with his tail.

_"Drake! Help!"_ Eevee said in a panicked voice.

This whole thing was quite adorable actually. The pokemon struggled again to get out of their tangled mess. Tristan decided that this would be enough battling for today and suggested that he started to heal everyone's pokemon. We agreed and he healed our pokemon. Squirtle had to squeeze on my hand when Tristan used a potion on him.

"Feel better?" I asked Squirtle.

"It stung a bit, thanks for letting me hold on to your hand." Squirtle said.

"Anytime." I replied.

"Hey guys? I think we may have to do some catching up." Tristan said to the team.

"Why?" Drake asked.

"Because...I think we are far behind." Tristan nervously laughed.

"WHAT?!" Drake, Kris, Anna and surprisingly Sutez yelled.

"Afraid so. Now quick! Return your pokemon to your pokeballs and lets get a move on!" Tristan exclaimed.

We quickly return our pokemon and Tristan took the lead.

"Our first location: Pewter City!" Tristan announced.

After his anouncement, we followed him as he began to lead the way toward Pewter City.


	6. Surprising Find!

**Voila everyone! The next chapter! Enjoy! And thank you Jupitergirl132 for your OC Casey!**

* * *

Nature sure is beautiful, especially when it is sunny. I mean, walking on the grass and watching the pokemon as the sun is shining down on you. Then you feel a cool breeze that makes you take a deep breath in and enjoy the sunshine. That was the weather we were walking through now. I really like it as it reminded me of the forest back at home where I would play with the pokemon.

"The weather sure is great." Tristan stated as we walked.

Everyone became quiet, as they were enjoying the glorious weather. Then, Drake, out of the corner of his eye, saw a pokemon nearby.

"Hey look!" Drake said, pointing to a pokemon.

The pokemon was brown and was a little bird. It was a Pidgey and it was eating some seeds that were on the ground.

"A Pidgey! I am going to catch it!" Kris declared.

Everyone made space for him as he went to the Pidgey. The Pidgey was focusing on the seeds that were on the ground, oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Go Bliz." Kris said quietly, opening his pokeball instead of throwing it in the air.

Bliz came out of his pokeball and quickly saw the Pidgey. He looked like he had knew exactly what his trainer wanted.

_"Say no more. I'll get him."_ Bliz stated.

Before Kris could give Bliz an order, Bliz quickly ran at the Pidgey and scratched him.

_"AHHH!" _Pidgey screeched as Bliz hit him with a Scratch attack.

The Pidgey flew back a bit and fell on the ground, flat on his back. When he got up, he noticed Bliz and Kris looking at him. He put his wings in front of him, as if he was begging him.

_"Please leave me alone."_ Pidgey begged.

_"Sorry, no can do. You are joining us." _Bliz replied.

_"I won't!"_ Pidgey screeched again, as quickly ran from Bliz and proceeded to fly.

But he was not getting his freedom. Kris saw that the Pidgey was getting away and did the only thing that any trainer would do. He grabbed a red and white ball and held it in his hand.

"Pokeball, GO!" Kris yelled, throwing his pokeball.

The pokeball accurately hit his target, opening up and sucking the Pidgey inside the ball. It landed on the ground and began to shake.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

Kris ran toward his pokeball and picked it up, looking at it like he couldn't believe he just caught a pokemon. After a few seconds though, he recovered as a smile ran across his face.

"Alright! I caught a Pidgey!" Kris said, holding his pokeball in the air.

"Calm down, it's just a Pidgey." Anna said.

"It's still my first pokemon that I had ever captured." Kris replied.

"Good point." Drake replied.

Let's continue walking shall we?" Tristan asked all of us.

We nodded and continued walking.

* * *

"Hey Tristan, is here a good place to rest? I am kinda tired already." Kris said.

Tired already? I still wanted to keep going. Must be the sunshine that wanted me to continue moving forward. Tristan stopped and looked at Kris.

"Good point Kris. We'll take a little rest stop and then continue our trip." Tristan declared to the team.

Everyone cheered (except for me and Sutez) as they sat on the ground. I stood up and decided to ask Tristan if he would let me explore.

"Can I go explore a bit?" I asked Tristan.

"Sure, but let Drake and Sutez come with you." Tristan said.

"Can't I go alone?" I asked.

"Afraid not. Besides, it would be much more safer if you want with other people. Remember, safety in numbers." Tristan replied.

I sighed as I saw Drake and Sutez stood up. Why can I not go alone? This feels so unfair. What if I need time alone? Like time with just myself and pokemon, NOT with other humans?

"So where do you want to go?" Drake asked.

"Come." I just said.

What am I supposed to tell him? Go to the end of the rainbow and find a wild Mew? Anyways, I just walked to the left of where we were. Drake and Sutez followed, as they were supposed to be with me anyways. I looked forward and saw what appeared to be a hole. It wasn't the kinds you find on the ground, it was the one you found on walls of dirt, if you know what I mean. I stopped as we made it to the entrance. Sutez and Drake looked at the hole with surprise, obviously not expecting one to be here.

"Maybe an Onix was nearby to have caused it." Drake said.

I did not respond and decided to go in. Drake and Sutez followed me in as well. It was a little dark but I wasn't going to run into blinding darkness, just stand near the entrance. The three of us looked into the dark cave, occasionally hearing a Zubat screech. As we looked in, I felt someone touch me, not a poke or rough grab, just a touch. I turn to look at who did it and saw it was Drake.

"Hey look at this!" Drake exclaimed, pointing at what looked like two rocks.

For some reason, those two had red tints in them. Drake's eyes shimmered and I realized that these were fossils. Fossils of prehistoric pokemon like Olmastar and Kabutops. Drake went over to the two fossils and picked them in his hands. He put one in his pocket and was still holding out of the other one. I looked at him as if I was asking a question. He still held it out in front of me and finally, he spoke.

"Do you want to have this other fossil?" Drake asked.

"No, it's alright.

"You sure you don't want it?" Drake asked.

Before I could say anything, Sutez went to the fossil and grabbed it out of Drake's hands. He took the fossil and put it in his pocket. Drake just stared at him and Sutez glared back at him. I shrugged, I didn't mind that Sutez wanted the fossil but I wonder why he acted like that? Humans are weird and not understandable sometimes. As the three of us walked out of the cave, we saw a nest of Kakunas and Weedles. They looked happy together and slightly adorable. But then, we heard a buzzing sound. Familiar yellow and blacked striped pokemon came out of the trees, their wings moving at a fast speed and having drills for their arms.

"BEEDRILLS!" Drake screamed.

I could tell that they were afraid the Beedrills were going to attack. I could talk to the Beedrills and save them but that would cost me my secret. So I did the only thing I could do: remain silent. I wasn't willing to reveal my secret to anyone. Besides, the Beedrills didn't appear to be in the talking mood because I heard one of them say this to us.

_"You are all going to be in a world of HURT."_

* * *

Now I know that it is very important for you to protect your children and I can understand that. The only thing is, we didn't do anything. I guess Beedrills are the overprotective kinds of parents, which is not a bad thing. The only thing bad though is that they were going to attack some innocent people: us.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Drake yelled to Sutez and me.

What did you think we were doing Drake? Lying down and holding signs that said 'Hit Me'? We ran and saw ahead of us that we were getting closer to the area where Anna, Tristan and Kris were staying. Kris and Anna saw us coming nearby with joy but that changed into looks of horror as they saw the Beedrills chasing after us. Tristan saw this as well and waited for us to make it to them and waited for us to get out of the way, holding a pokeball in his right hand calmly. When we got out of the way, he decided to act now.

Go Magmortar!" Tristan yelled, throwing out a pokeball.

The pokeball opened and a pokemon that was red came out. It looked ready to fight the army of Beedrills that were coming after us. The pokemon looked like it was on fire. The Beedrills dived toward Magmortar, ready to hit him with his drills.

"FIRE BLAST!" Tristan shouted.

Magmortar took his arm that looked like a cannon and shot out a huge fire attack at the Beedrills. It landed on them and they were thrown back. Lots of them were on the ground, fainted and the others that didn't faint quickly flew away. The whole team looked amazed at what had just happened. Tristan returned his Magmortar and looked at us with a smile.

"Tristan, that was awesome!" Kris said.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed.

"Wow, that was cool!" Another voice said.

Everyone turned and noticed a girl who had pink hair(middle-length, ponytail) with lime green eyes. She wore a blue scarf (it had reached to the end of her back and had two ends), a blue vest, black shorts that reached her knees and red sneakers.

"Hello my name is Casey and I was kinda late for the bus. I was told that today would be the starting day and not yesterday...so yeah." the girl said.

"Well we can take you along with us until we go to Pewter City. I am pretty sure we will get caught up with one of the other groups who would be happy to take you." Tristan replied.

Casey nodded and the four of us continued our way toward Pewter City.


	7. Group Battle!

**Another chapter everyone! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Well, we made it to Pewter City." Tristan announced.

The place was interesting. It had a Pokemon Center, a Pokemart, a Pokemon Gym and some houses. It also had a large building that was surrounded by trees except for its entrance. The place was kinda peaceful, with only our group breaking the silence. We heard other voices besides our and looked to the left and noticed Micheal's group. Micheal seemed to have notice Tristan and us because he beckoned his group to follow him as they approached us.

"Hello Micheal." Tristan said calmly.

"Hi." Micheal replied in a gruff voice.

The two guides were looking at each other as if they were having a stare off.

"Well Micheal, we had an extra student who was unaware that yesterday was the starting day. I was hoping that you would take her in your group." Tristan asked.

Micheal grunted, allowing the decision to be made and glared at Tristan. Casey went to the other group as they started to welcome her. I looked at the other group and saw how they were looking back at us. Gabi was looking at Tristan's team individually. I saw she was first eyeing Drake, as if she could read everything about him. Lucas, Casey, Zoey and Rito were looking at Kris and Anna. Sutez and Codie were not making looking at anyone and neither was I. I didn't want to talk to anyone anyways. I felt a pair of eyes land on me and saw Lucas coming over. I started to back away, not wanting to talk with anyone. He started moving faster, I started to back away faster. I thought I could get away from him until I fell flat on my back.

"What's the matter? I am not going to bite." Lucas asked.

I quickly got up and looked at him.

"I would like to be alone thank you." I replied.

Lucas shrugged and went back to his group. Thank goodness he didn't try to question me further. Tristan started to talk with Micheal, breaking the silence between the two. Micheal still glared at Tristan before breaking the silence.

"I believe you know what happens next?" Micheal asked, still having his same tone.

"Yes, my team battles your team." Tristan replied

"We are battling?" Drake asked Tristan.

"Of course, you didn't think there wouldn't be any battling at all?" Tristan said with a chuckle.

Of course we knew there would be battling. I mean, how else would you get your pokemon stronger besides using Rare Candies?

"Here is how this little match is going to work. I will call random people from each team to battle the other. We chose up to four from each side." Tristan explained.

"The team who wins the most battles gets to go to the next town or city. The one who loses stays for 3 hours before heading to their next destination." Micheal replied.

I think he meant like he had to call one from his group while Micheal called another from his and the two students battled each other. Well I guess it is a nice way to help Squirtle get stronger.

"Oh and we will have a special people watching our matches." Tristan said, with a familiar shine in his eyes.

Special people? What did he mean by that?

"But first thing is first Tristan. In order to decide who chooses their 4 first, we ourselves have to battle. One on one." Micheal reminded Tristan.

"Oh yes, that too." Tristan said.

"Well then, shall we?" Micheal growled.

Both teams went away from the guides as they stood in their battle positions. Tristan waved to us while Micheal just rolled his eyes. Micheal grabbed one of his pokeballs and threw it out in the field. The pokeball opened and an enormous pokemon came it. It looked like it was asleep and I instantly knew it was a Snorlax. Tristan threw his pokeball and sent out his Magmortar.

"Snorlax. Hyper Beam." Micheal ordered Snorlax.

Snorlax stood up and charged a powerful orange beam in his mouth and launched it at Magmortar.

"Dodge it and use Fire Blast." Tristan commanded Magmortar.

Magmortar jumped over the orange beam and launched the powerful fire attack on Snorlax. Snorlax got hit but seemed like he wasn't hurt that much.

"I hope you do remember my Snorlax has Thick Fat?" Micheal chuckled in his same tone.

"I know that." Tristan replied.

"Well then, that was a stupid mistake." Micheal responded.

"Oh really? Then why does Snorlax feel pain?" Tristan asked.

Micheal shot a confused look and before he could say anything, he heard Snorlax screech. He looked at his pokemon and noticed that it was on fire a bit, before it disappeared. Micheal cursed and I realized why. Magmortar's Fire Blast had managed to burn Snorlax, obviously making it very painful for him.

"Snorlax! Use Rest!" Micheal ordered.

Snorlax quickly laid on his back and started to sleep. His burn seemed to have disappeared as he continued sleeping.

"Magmortar, Fire Blast!" Tristan yelled.

Magmortar shot another Fire Blast at Snorlax and Tristan hoped it would damage him as black smoke appeared. When it cleared, a shocked Tristan was looking at an awaken Snorlax. And that Snorlax wasn't happy its sleep wasn't disturbed.

"Earthquake." Micheal simply commanded.

Snorlax jumped in the air and landed on the ground, causing shockwaves to come and hit Magmortar. Magmortar was in the air, hurt from the super effective move.

"End this with Hyper Beam!" Micheal yelled.

Snorlax began to charge his beam as Magmortar began to fall at the ground.

"Fire Blast full power!" Tristan screamed.

Magmortar charged up his Fire Blast and tried to fire it at Snorlax. It was too little too late however as the Hyper Beam made contact with Magmortar. Smoke was everywhere and when it cleared, it showed Magmortar fainted. Tristan sighed and returned his pokemon while Micheal's team cheered for their guide. Micheal returned his pokemon and walked up to Tristan.

"Alright, who are the 4 you will choose?" Tristan asked.

"I choose Rito, Codie, Gabi and Lucas." Micheal responded.

"Okay. I'll choose..." Tristan trailed off.

I looked at him and noticed he was in deep thought, deciding which of us would battle agansit Micheal's four.

"Hurry up, will you?" Micheal snapped in a gruff voice.

"Alright. I choose Sutez, Drake, Jake and Kris." Tristan decided.

"Alright then, the first match is between Sutez and Rito." Micheal announced.

Everyone made space for the two battlers. Sutez was glaring at Rito.

"Woah, didn't know the grouch was among us." Rito responded sarcastically to Sutez's glare.

That only seemed to make Sutez even more mad. Sutez grabbed his pokeball and threw out his pokemon. The pokemon was a Bellsprout. Rito threw his pokeball, and a grey pokemon came out, having a single horn. It was a Ryhorn. Sutez smirked, knowing that this battle would end quickly.

"Use Vine Whip." Sutez ordered Bellsprout.

Bellsprout sent out vine like tentacles and launched them at Rhyhorn.

"Use Horn attack to deflect them." Rito ordered.

_"Roger." _Rhyhorn said.

Rhyhorn began hitting the Vine Whips with his horn, charging at Bellsprout at the same time.

"Trip him." Sutez ordered.

Bellsprout extended her vines across the ground in an attempt to trip Rhyhorn. It seemed to have worked because Rhyhorn had ran and fell on to the ground. Rhyhorn got up as Sutez snickered. Rito shot a glare at Sutez, looking angry at him.

"Use Horn Attack!" Rito yelled.

Rhyhorn charged at Bellsprout again, ready to hit him.

"Trip him again." Sutez laughed.

"You think we are going to fall for the same thing twice?" Rito retorted.

Rhyhorn charged at Bellsprout just as she had extended her vines to trip him. He hit Bellsprout's vines away and hit her as hard as he could. She flew and collided into a tree. When she fell down, she had swirly eyes, showing she had fainted. Sutez glared at Rito angrily, as if he could kill him right at the spot and returned his Bellsprout. He went to sit by the trees, not bothering to talk with anyone. Rito shrugged and went to his group, who cheered and congratulated him.

"The next one will be between Jake and Lucas." Micheal announced.

Great, my turn. Thanks a lot Micheal. Anyways, I went and stood on my side of the field while Lucas stood on his.

"Go Charmander!" Lucas yelled, throwing the pokeball.

The pokeball opened and Charmander came out of the ball.

_"Okay! Let's do this!"_ Charmander said.

That little guy sure had a fighting spirit alright. He looked confident, like Bliz.

"Go Squirtle." I said, throwing my pokeball.

Squirtle came out of the ball and looked at me.

_"Let's do this Jake!"_ Squirtle said cheerfully.

I nodded my head and Squirtle turned to face Charmander.

_"Your going down!"_ Charmander said confidently.

_"No way! I am never going to go down!"_ Squirtle stated.

"Use Scratch Charmander!" Lucas ordered.

_"Right! Here I come!"_ Charmander said.

Charmander sharpened his claws and went straight for Squirtle, ready to hit Squirtle in the face.

"Tackle." I said.

_"Here I go!"_ Squirtle said cheerfully.

Squirtle did something I hadn't expected him to do. You know how Tackle is used right? How the user charges and hits the opponent? Well Squirle started to run at Charmander, as if he was a football player, having one arm in front of him and another one acting like it was holding an invisible football. The two collided, Charmander scratched Squirtle on the face. Squirtle held his face but then tackled Charmander in the stomach, making him fly back for a bit and caused him to hold his stomach. They looked at each other though, not wanting to let their trainer down.

_"I won't lose for you Lucas!"_ Charmander yelled.

Charmander opened his mouth and shot orange circles at Squirtle, surprising everyone and Lucas.

"Awseome Charmander! You learned Ember!" Lucas said with joy.

Squirtle started to run away from the flames, not wanting to get hit by them. Charmander quickly started to chase after Squirtle, ready to use Scratch. Squirtle ran as fast as he could and then tripped. Charmander was ready to pounce on Squirtle, like he was a predator that had caught up with its food. Squirtle looked at Charmander, afraid as Charmander brought his claw up in the air.

"Squirtle!" I said, alarmed.

Squirtle looked at Charmander, closed his eyes and started to blow. Bubbles came out of Squirtle's mouth and hit Charmander. Charmander got off of Squirtle, hating the water type attack. Squirtle got up and looked at Charmander, seeing Charmander return a look as well. The two pokemon charged, Squirtle using Tackle while Charmander using Scratch. They both hit each other and fell backwards. They stood up once more, looking at each other and gave each other a smile. We waited to see who would faint and who was the winner.

_"Sorry Jake."_ Squirtle said to me.

Squirtle fell, knocked out from the battle while Charmander sat down due to exhaustion. Me and Lucas rushed to our pokemon and held them in our arms. Lucas returned his Charmander to his pokeball while I went near a tree and sat down, holding onto Squirtle.

_"I let you down didn't I Jake?"_ Squirtle said, looking at me with very sad eyes.

In order to respond to the a pokemon's question, one has to choose his words carefully as I did not want to give my secret up to anyone.

"You made me proud of you, Squirtle." I said to Squirtle, rubbing his head.

That cheered Squirtle up a lot and he hugged me. Tristan came over to me and help heal Squirtle. I thanked him for his kindness for doing that.

"It is no problem Jake. Why don't you and Squirtle come over and watch the next match?" Tristan asked.

I looked at Squirtle, as if taking permission from him.

_"Okay!"_ Squirtle said in his cheerful mood again.

"Sure." I replied.

When we rejoined the group and I saw Sutez glaring angerily at Rito, who was glaring back at him. Those two seemed like they definitely wouldn't get along well. Anyways, Tristan decided to announce the next group of battlers.

"Third will be between Codie and Drake." Tristan announced.

The battlers went on the field, looking at each other.

"Go Charmander." Codie said, throwing his pokeball in the air.

Everyone seems to like getting Charmanders, huh? Well I guess you can't blame them since they all want to have powerful Charizards. Anyways, Codie's Charmander had surprised a lot of people, even Micheal and Tristan. His Charmander was yellow instead of orange. His pokemon must have been a shiny, which is rare to find.

_"Well who are we fighting against Codie?"_ Charmander asked in a bored voice.

As if to answer, Drake took out his pokeball and threw it.

"Go Eevee!" Drake yelled.

Eevee came out of his ball, looking happy.

_"I'm ready Drake!"_ Eevee said cheerfully.

_"Great. We are fighting against a little cheerful pokemon."_ Charmander said in a bored voice.

"Use Tackle!" Drake ordered Eevee.

"Scratch." Codie simply said.

_"Will do."_ Charmander replied.

Eevee charged at Charmander, ready to hit Charmander in the stomach. Charmander quickly slashed at Eevee. Eevee got hit and went backwards. That didn't stop Eevee though as he charged again and this time, successfully hit Charmander, causing him to fall back.

"Scratch again." Codie ordered.

"Wait for it Eevee." Drake said.

Everyone watched as Charmander advanced towards Eevee, ready to slash at him.

"Now Eevee! Use Tackle at his face! Full Power!" Drake ordered.

_"Right!" _Eevee said.

Eevee waited for Charmander to get closer and then used Tackle and hit him right on his face. Eevee panted after using a full power Tackle but his use of the power was rewarded as they saw a fainted Charmander. Drake returned Eevee to his pokeball while Codie returned his.

"And finally, last one will be between Gabi and Kris." Micheal said.

Kris and Gabi went on their sides of the field, looking confident that they would win.

"Go Pidgey!" Kris yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

Pidgey came out of the ball and looked around him.

"Go Abra!" She said, throwing her ball in the air.

An Abra came out of the ball, ready to battle. Her Abra though was different then Anna's Abra. It had a different color which the colors were lighter than the usual Abras.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" Kris ordered Pidgey.

Pidgey didn't obey and looked around him, more scared. He started to fly in the air and tried to get away. Abra teleported in front of him, blocking him. Pidgey looked very scared.

_"Leave me alone! Please!"_ Pidgey screamed.

Pidgey then tackled Abra, wanting to get away from the whole thing. Abra was hit right in the stomach and suprisingly had fainted. Must have been a critical hit that had happened. Pidgey tried to fly away from the battle, but Kris quickly returned him. Everyone returned to their group and their pokemon were healed by their guides.

"So it is a tie." Micheal said.

"Well this is interesting. Out of all the times we have been here, there hasn't been a single time there was a tie." Tristan said and began laughing.

"Indeed it is interesting, but the question is which group will go first?" Micheal said.

"Well why don't we both go at the same time?" Tristan asked.

"No, actually. My group will go." Micheal responded.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Because if you count our battle, the wins from mine to yours are 3 to 2." Micheal smirked.

Tristan glared at Micheal, not bothering to hide his anger but he didn't say anything. It was true, we had lost 3 to 2 and they had won. Micheal still kept that smirk and he and his group left. Tristan scowled as he watched Micheal and his group leave.

"Good job to all of you. I must say, I had enjoy those battles a lot." a voice said.

We turned to where the voice came from and saw a brown hair person. His eyes were closed and he was smiling at us.

"My name is Brock and I am the gym leader of the Pewter Gym." the person introduced himself.

Wow, this is what he meant by special people. The gym leader of Pewtwer City had saw the whole thing. Does this mean other gym leaders will watch us as well?

"Since I had heard about your loss, I want you all to come with me." Brock said.

Tristan nodded and the group followed him.

"Hey Brock? Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"To the Pewter City Museum of course." Brock replied.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	8. Prehistoric Disaster!

**Next chapter! Enjoy! Thank you Golden-Black Dragon, animelover8888 and Shadowmwape for your OCs. I just want to make this clear to everyone since it wouldn't leave my mind at all, OCs may get hurt and maybe (MAYBE) die if necessary for the plot. Have a good day. :)**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Brock was in a cheerful mood, leading us to the museum. The gym leader actually seemed very happy we had lost the battle. I guess this museum must have something special he wanted us to share with. When we walked in the museum, gasps were everywhere as everyone looked inside. The first thing we saw was a pool of water and inside the pool were Omastars and Omanytes. One Omanyte sat on a rock lazily and an Omastar was eating pokefood from a pokebowl, its tentacles taking each bit and putting it in its mouth. Next to tentacle pokemon were Kabutos and the Kabutops. The Kabutos seemed to be sleeping, as they were not moving. Two of the Kabutops were pratice battling with each other, their scythes clashing against one another as if they were knights holding double swords. This was very amazing. I mean, Prehistoric pokemon were inside this very museum and it was quite a sight to behold. A scientist wearing white lab coat had noticed us and walked over. His brown hair moved as if it were grass and his brown eyes studied us as he approached us.

"Hello Brock. Who do we have here?" the scientist asked, his eyes looking at us with curiosity.

"Hello Brian. I wanted to show these kids about what had just happened recently." Brock said with a smile.

"Of course Brock. Just follow me." Brian said to Brock.

Brian began to walk toward another room and Brock beckoned the rest of us to follow him. Let me describe more about the museum. It was huge and there were splashes of brown and grey. As we followed Brian, we went inside a huge room that seemed big enough for 12 Charizards to fly around. It reminded me of those battle stadiums we see in the television with the Kanto Leauge. As we went in, Brian turned to a machine that was at the right side of the room. It had the shape of a cylinder and seemed sturdy enough that it looked like it wouldn't buge if you tried to push it. There was an opening in the cylinder, large enough for you to fit two fossils inside of it and there were three buttons above the hole.

"This machine you see here has the power to restore a pokemon from a fossil. We did so with these Omastars and Kabutops." Brian explained.

"Wow! That's cool!" Drake exclaimed.

"Indeed. This invention had taken quite a while to build, about three years to be exact. We were able to make it and restore these fossil pokemon." Brian said, excitement in his eyes.

But then for some reason, the shine went away, as if we had brought back a bad memory that he wished he never had.

"The only fossil pokemon of Kanto though we haven't tried to revive yet would be Aerodactyl." Brian sighed, showing dissapointment.

"How come?" Kris asked.

"You see Aerodactyl fossils are very rare to to find. Almost everyone who went to look for one came back empty handed." Brock said to the team.

"Most of them?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. Only one person managed to find one in a cave but he soon lost it after getting attacked by a group of Zubats and Golbats." Brian said, shuddering slightly at the name Golbat.

I'm guessing Brian is afraid of Golbats. Then again, many people are afraid of them. People kept saying that they are dangerous because they are out for your blood, literally. Even Grandma didn't trust those pokemon, saying I should stay away from caves because that is their prefered dwelling place. But people should remember that not all pokemon are bad. I mean, people can befriend a Gyrados and yet those giant sea dragons are more dangerous than a purple, blue bat. Anyways, I looked and saw Drake and Sutez step forward, so they were in front of Brian.

"Well then, I believe that we have done what the others couldn't." Drake declared.

Brian raised an eyebrow, questioning the young student. Instead of answering, the two students pulled out two fossils with red tints in them. Brock, Tristan and Brian's jaws dropped as they saw the fossils Sutez and Drake were holding. Tristan, as well as well as the other members in the team, looked at the two with disbelief. Finally, Brian broke the silence.

"How were you two able to obtain the fossils?" Brian asked, not bothering to hide his shocked expression.

"Well we found the two fossils in a cave where our last resting place was." Drake told Tristan.

"You mean the one where Jake said he would take a walk?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah."

"I see."

A few glances were sent at my direction, including Brock and Tristan. I really hate it when people did this to me. I mean, I am not the type of person who wants everything to be about me. No way. Someone then began screaming, startling all of us.

"YES! YES! Finally, we will be able to revive an Aerodactyl fossil! and not one but two!" Brian screamed with joy.

There was complete silence as everyone stared at the sudden burst that came from the scientist. Brian, after realizing what he had done, regained his composure and gave a sheepish smile. He cleared his throat and put his serious face back on.

"Now then, do you two wish to get your fossils revived into Aerodactyls?" Brian asked.

"Of course." Drake responded quickly.

"Yes." Sutez said, still keeping his glare.

"Right then. Hand me your fossils please." Brain said, holding his hands out to the two students.

Sutez and Drake handed over their two fossils to Brian's hands. He held them as if he couldn't believe he was holding two rare pokemon in his hands (which he kinda was). He went over to the machine and carefully placed the fossils inside. When they were in position, he pressed the button that was the biggest out of the three. Electricity came down on the fossils, as if they were great claws coming down to hold the fossils. The fossils glowed as the electricity made contact with the fossils. Brian quickly pressed the medium button of the three and the electricity stopped. The fossils began shaking as if they were eggs about to hatch. Brian quickly took them out and ran to the center of the room, placing them carefully on the ground and then running back toward the group. The fossils and were engulfed in a huge white light. Everyone shield their eyes from the light. Roars could be heard as the light glowed brighter. Then, it stopped. As we took our hands off our eyes, we looked in shock at what was in front of us. Two Aerodactyls were on their feet and looking at us. Their predator eyes looked at us, studying as if we were some new species to them. The dragon like pokemon then spread out their giant, wide purple wings and roared trying to intimidate the group. They were scared alright, even Tristan and Brock were startled with the sudden movement. The only ones not scared were Drake, Sutez and me. The Aerodactyls clamp their mouths shut but kept their white, gleaming teeth showing. Sutez advanced to one of the Aerodactyls, his glare still on. Apparently the Aerodactyl found him an annoying pest.

_"Stay away from me!"_ the Aerodactyl roared at Sutez.

As if to prove his point, his teeth began to glow blue and cold air came from his mouth. He took one step towards Sutez and tried to bite him! Sutez quickly leaped backwards and fell on his back, obviously not wanting to fall into the jaws of the Rock/Flying Pokemon. Tristan and Brock reacted immediately, seeing the attempt of attacking a student.

"Go Crawdaunt!" Tristan said, throwing his pokeball in the air.

"Go Steelix!" Brock said, throwing his pokeball.

A red lobster pokemon came out of Tristan's pokeball. It had a star on it and looked ready to face the two out of control Aerodactyls. Next to him, a giant grey snake like dragon came out of Brock's pokeball. It looked like it would smash those two Aerodactyls with one mighty swing of its tail. The Steelix reared up so that it seemed like he was going to smash the Aerodactyls with his head and roared at the two ancient pokemon, a battle cry. The two responded with their own cries and took off in the air.

"Use Bubblebeam Crawdaunt!" Tristan ordered the lobster pokemon.

Crawdaunt opened his two claws and began firing rapid bubbles at the two Aerodactyls. The two prehistoric pokemon quickly flew out of the way and set their eyes on Brock's Steelix.

_"Eat this snake!" _An Aerodactyl roared at Steelix.

The two Aerodactyls glowed white, as if they were evolving. They opened their jaws and all the light flew into a ball in their mouths. They fired the balls of light at Steelix, one aiming for the head while other aiming to hit his stomach.

"Iron Defense!" Brock ordered.

Steelix's body began to glow white and started shining. The two Ancientpowers made contact with Steelix, colliding into him and causing black smoke to appear. As it cleared though, Steelix looked like he didn't take any damage at all and roared. The two Aerodactyls had surprised looks on their faces but quickly changed back into their battling ones as they snarled at Steelix.

"Good! Now Iron Tail!" Brock yelled.

Steelix roared once more as he lifted his great tail. The Aerodactyl that had attacked Sutez before charged up and Ice Fang and quickly flew straight at Steelix as the Iron Snake pokemon's tail glowed white. Steelix roared as he swung his tail at the Aerodactyl. The Aerodactyl swerved to the right, evading the attack and used bit on Steelix's body. Steelix flinched slightly from the cold attack and tried to shake Aerodactyl off. The Aerodactyl though was being stubborn and wouldn't let go. Meanwhile Tristan turned his attention to the other Aerodactyl. It hadn't attacked yet and was eyeing Drake, as if he was going to strike at him.

"Use Bubblebeam again Crawdaunt!" Tristan yelled to the lobster pokemon.

Crawdaunt obeyed and fired another set of rapid bubbles at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl quickly dove under the attack and opened his jaw. It glowed yellow and electricity seemed to came out of his teeth. He quickly came in front of Crawdaunt and was about to clamp his jaw onto Crawdaunt's left side. Crawdaunt quickly put out his left claw to defend himself and his claw took the attack instead.

"Crawdaunt!" Crawdaunt yelled as the Aerodactyl bit his claw.

"Crawdaunt!" Tristan said, a tone of worry in his voice.

This was becoming quite a battle. Neither pokemon were wanting to lose the fight. I decided to look at the reactions of everyone. Kris and Anna were no doubt surprised at what was happening, watching the pokemon attack one another. Sutez and Drake were looking at the Aerodactyls, Drake with the one battling Tristan's Crawdaunt and Sutez looking at the one battling Brock's Steelix. They pulled out their pokeballs and threw out their pokemon. Bellsprout and Eevee looked with wide eyes at the battling pokemon. Tristan glanced over at the two students with shock.

"Drake! Sutez! What do you two think your doing?! Your pokemon aren't strong enough to fight Aerodactyls!" Tristan shouted at them.

Sutez and Drake seemed to have ignored Tristan and looked ready to give commands.

"Eevee! Use Growl!" Drake ordered.

"Vine Whip." Sutez said simply.

Eevee let out a growl at the Aerodactyl that was attacking Crawdaunt. Aerodactyl let go of Crawdaunt and roared at Eevee. Crawdaunt took the opportunity to push the Rock/Flying type away from him. Aerodactyl took off in the air once more and was looking dangerously at Crawdaunt and Eevee. Sutez's Bellsprout on the other hand, ran on Steelix and stopped when he got on Steelix's head. When the Aerodactyl was close in range, he quickly jump on his back and held onto him using Vine Whip. The Aerodactyl roared in anger and tried shaking off Bellsprout but Bellsprout held on, not wanting to let down Sutez.

"We should help as well." Anna declared.

Kris nodded and sent out Bliz as Anna took out her pokeball and threw out her Abra. They went over to Brock and Sutez to aid them in the battle. The two pokemon ran next to each other as did their trainers. When they had reached them, Aerodactyl flung Bellsprout in the air and slapped him with his tail. Bellsprout went flying and hit Abra and Bliz.

"Crunch Steelix!" Brock ordered.

Steelix reared his head and tried to bite Aerodactyl with his huge jaws. Aerodactyl quickly swerved to the left, trying to avoid getting hit. There was a screech and we noticed Steelix had managed to bite the tail of Aerodactyl. Steelix quickly swung the prehistoric pokemon down on the ground and held him like that. Aerodactyl roared and tried to escape Steelix's grasp but it was futile as the Iron Snake pokemon wouldn't let go at all. Bellsprout was shown to have fainted on the ground and Sutez returned him. He then walked toward the Aerodactyl that was pinned on the ground, still having a glare on his face. He brought out a pokeball and threw it at the Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl let out one more roar before being sucked into the red and white ball. As the ball hit the ground, it began shaking.

_Once. _

_Twice. _

_Three times. _

_Ping!_

The pokeball stopped shaking with a satisfying sound. One down, one more to go. I turn my attention towards Drake and Tristan and saw that battle wasn't going so good. Crawdaunt was breathing heavily as was Eevee, both of them must have taken serious damage. The Aerodactyl looked like it wasn't doing so well either because it started to land, too tired to fly on its wings. That didn't stop it from fighting though. Aerodactyl's fang glowed yellow once more and bit Crawdaunt's side.

_"OW!"_ Crawdaunt bellowed in pain from the Thunder Fang attack.

_"Drake! We need help!"_ Eevee cried as he saw Crawdaunt get bitten again by the Aerodactyl.

Drake and Tristan gave each other a worried look, obviously worried for their pokemon. Bliz and Abra went to attack the Aerodactyl that was attacking Crawdaunt. The Aerodactyl brought its tail up and swung it at the two pokemon, causing them to crash into a wall and faint. Kris and Anna quickly ran for their pokemon, obviously worried for them. Even Steelix seemed a little worned out after battling Sutez's Aerodactyl. So I threw out Squirtle's pokeball and Squirtle came out. He had wide eyes as he saw Aerodactyl biting Crawdaunt. He looked at me, wanting to know what he should do.

"Bubble." I told him.

_"Right! Here I go Jake!"_ Squirlte said in his cheerful voice.

Squirtle turned and fired bubbles at Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl released his hold on Crawdaunt and screeched. He turned to face Squirtle with an angry glare. His fangs started to glow once more, ready to use Thunder Fang.

"Quick Crawdaunt! Use Crabhammer!" Tristan shouted.

Crawdaunt did not hesitate as he charged at Aerodactyl. One of his claws glowed white as Crawdaunt delivered a huge hit on Aerodactly's face, causing him to fall on the ground with his mouth shut. Squirtle quickly ran back toward me and held my leg as we watched Drake pull out a pokeball. He tossed it onto the Aerodactyl and we watched as the pokemon get sucked into the ball. It landed on the ground and began to shake.

_Once._

_Twice. _

_Three times. _

_Ping!_

Drake smiled as Eevee did a happy cry when he retrieved his new pokemon. Tristan, Brian, Brock and the other team members went out and began to congragulate him. Sutez just looked annoyed, as if he wanted to all ready be on his way. I felt a small tug and noticed that it was Squirtle. I bend down to Squirtle so we were looking at each other.

"What is it Squirtle?" I asked my starter.

_"I'm feeling a little tired Jake. Can you please put me back in the pokeball?"_ Squirtle asked.

"Sure." I said.

I stood up and returned Squirtle to his pokeball.

"Thanks for visiting the museum. It's thanks to you that I was able to get to revive an Aerodactyl. Well two of them anyways." Brian said with a chuckle.

Tristan nodded and thanked Brock and Brian for bringing us here. We then turned around and began to leave.

"I wish you all luck in your journey." Brian said.

"I also wish you as well. Safe travels." Brock said as waving his hand at us.

We waved goodbye back and stepped out of the museum. We went to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy kindly healed our pokemon. We stepped outside, ready to go to the next place. As we were about to leave, two boys walked over to us. One of the boys had black hair and blue eyes. He was tapping one of his feet, as if he was impatient for something to happen. There other boy had spiky green hair and black skin with blue eyes. He wore a green and red Silver styled coat and blue jeans with red sneakers. He also had an iPod holder in his hand and was wearing gloves. He took a step forward and spoke to us.

"My name is Mark Styles and the one next to me is Edgar. We sort of overslept and missed the bus." the boy with the gloves said to us.

Tristan let out a groan, surprising the group.

"Just how many late kids are we going to have to get every time?" Tristan asked no one in particular.

"I take it we are not the first that have done this?" Mark asked.

"No your not. We might as well take you in our group until we meet up with another group who would be happy to take your two. Apparently we have late people to work with." Tristan sighed.

I can understand how Tristan feels alright. Must be frustrating to have to go through this. But hey, what can you do?

"Anyways, lets go on our way to Cerulean City." Tristan said to all of us.

We nodded and were on our way.


	9. Double Trouble

**Hello everyone. I have been hearing about people tell me that they wish for me to do a two POV part in the story, so that we can see the other OCs. After you read the chapter, when you put in your review, please also tell me how this style of the chapter is in your opinion. Thank you. **

* * *

**John's POV **

"Blind lady! Get us out of this cave!" I snapped at her.

Okay, we had been stuck in this cave for hours. And whose fault is it? That stupid blind lady of course! Man, I could be using this time to bully Jake some more. I want to see him get creamed when I get my Charmander to evolve into Charizard. But the people I am working with are PATHETIC. There is this girl and boy that are so annoying. Trying to be cheerful and all that stuff. It DISGUSTS me. It is as disgusting as that blind lady that is supposed to be my guide. The Pokemon Trainer School sure picked the wrong person to be a guide. I mean, why would you choose some BLIND person? If you wanted to kill the kids and let the guide die as well, I can understand that. But if there are kids that are awesome like myself, then there is an obvious error in the decision. Troy and Kevin agree with me as well. One of those stupid kids, the boy named Jason, turned to look at me.

"Be kind to her!" Jason said to me, obviously not liking my kind treatment.

"Aw look. Someone trying to be a hero?" I replied with sarcasm.

Troy and Kevin snorted, making Jason hold one of his hands into a fist. That girl, Aria, gave me a glare. The three of us just laughed at their silly attempts to scare us. Who did they think they were? King and queen of pokemon? Ha! It was because of THOSE TWO that we were stuck in this cave. That group earlier, that had that stupid fat guy battled us. I won my match against that PATHETIC kid named Lucas. Honestly, that Charmander is the worst of them all. Mine is way better than that thing. Troy had to battle Codie and was so close to winning. Unfortunately though, his Spearow couldn't take anymore hits and fainted. But at least he had pressured the Charmander so that it was at least close to fainting. Unlike the two other pathetic people. Aria and Jason both LOST to Zoey and Gabi. Those two are absolutely pathetic!

"You know what? You both may be the weakest ones of the whole group." I said, pointing at Jason and Aria.

"Yeah!" Kevin and Troy shouted.

Just then, blind lady stopped and turned to look at us (even though she was blind).

"You three shut up. If I wanted to, I would leave you all in this cave alone. Now I suggest you be quiet until we found a way out of this cave." Blind lady told us.

"Whatever." I replied.

We kept trudging through the cave, occasionally meeting a Geodude and sometimes a Clefable. This cave was dark but not too dark as we could see where we were going. An idea popped into my head and I grinned mentally. I found a good way to humiliate those two losers of the group, since we couldn't attack our guide.

"You know what? Why don't we have a pokemon tag battle?" I asked casually.

Jason and Aria stopped and looked at me with questioning gazes. The idiots didn't know I was about to humiliate them. Blind lady had stopped and turned around to face us again.

"I mean, it would help us get stronger and beat the other team the next time we met them." I said to the team members.

"Yes. You both should have a tag battle with each other as it will help you all get stronger." Blind lady told us.

"Okay. I will be partnered with Aria." Jason stated.

"Fine with me. Troy, come on." I said.

Calvin decided to stand next to blind lady as we went into battle positions. I threw my pokeball and sent out my powerful Charmander while Troy sent out his Spearow. Jason sent out his pathetically weak Charmander while Aria sent out her pathetic Bulbasaur that had a pathetic flower on its head.

"Bulbasaur! Use Tackle!" Aria ordered her pokemon.

Her Bulbasaur obeyed and started to charge at Troy's Spearow. I smirked and gave Troy a nod. He nodded towards me and looked at the approaching Bulbasaur.

"Fly above it! Then use Peck on Charmander!" Troy ordered.

"Ember!" I yelled.

Spearow waited until Bulbasaur was close enough and flew abover her at the last second. He then dived at Jason's Charmander and started to furiously peck at the orange pokemon. My Charmander quickly spewed out small embers at Aria's Bulbasaur, causing her pain. That was stupid, to have her just charge in like that. What was more stupid was that they actually agreed to having that tag battle in the first place!

"Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!" Aria cried.

Bulbasaur sent out green vines and wrapped them around my Charmander, squeezing them tightly. Charmander looked like he was in pain from the counterattack.

"Charmander! Use your tail!" I ordered my pokemon.

Charmander brought his tail on Bulbasaur's vines, hurting them badly. Bulbasaur screeched in pain as she let go of my pokemon and began to blow on her burned vines.

"Use Scratch!" Jason yelled.

Jason's Charmander managed to scratch Spearow with his claws, causing Spearow to get off him. Spearow then dived toward Aria's Bulbasaur as my Charmander charged toward her as well. They both began to furiously attack her, my Charmander scratching and Spearow pecking. Bulbasaur desperately tried to stop our pokemon with her vines, but that didn't slow them down at all.

"Charmander! Help out Bulbasaur!" Jason ordered.

Charmander came running to the aid of Bulbasaur. Like that is going to do anything.

"Charmander, full power Scratch!" I ordered.

"Full power Peck!" Troy ordered his Spearow.

Both pokemon hit the pathetic Bulbasaur really hard, causing it to crash into Charmander, and they both crashed into their pathetic trainers! Me, Troy and Calvin laughed as blind lady went to help the two pathetic losers. This group that I am in seems like an easy group to bully. I guess they will satisfy me, Calvin and Troy until we get back to Jake. After all, these people are nothing more than appetizers served before a main course.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

We had just gotten out of Pewtwer City and now were walking on some green grass. The weather was a clear sunny sky and everything seemed quiet and peaceful. I love it when this happens because you know what they say: Nature makes the best kind of music. Anyways, we kept walking through the tall grass. So far, all we had met were just Rattatas and Pidgeys.

"I hope you guys aren't afraid of the dark." Tristan said, as he suddenly stopped moving.

Everyone stopped to look at Tristan, wondering why he had asked such a question.

"Why?" Drake asked our guide.

"Well...how should I say this...?" Tristan asked himself, scratching his chin.

What Tristan? Was it known that some dangerous pokemon comes at night and devours human beings? What was it?

"In order to reach Cerulean City, we have to get through Mt. Moon." Tristan explained.

Thats it? I don't see a problem with that. I looked at my team members and saw they were glancing at each other nervously. I groaned mentally. Don't tell me they are also afraid of pokemon in caves too!

"Isn't there maybe another way across? Like maybe we can ride on our Aerodactyls..." Drake trailed off.

Tristan shook his head, obviously not liking Drake's suggestion. Edgar tapped his foot again. I guess this guy was very impatient.

"The mountains here have sharp peaks and could hurt the pokemon. Also, you two saw how we were barely able to control them. It even tired out Brock's Steelix, remember? Plus I don't think we want to be destroyed by our own pokemon, do we?" Tristan asked Drake.

Drake shook his head and was clenching one hand, seeing the logic of what Tristan was saying. It would have been pointless to try and argue with him. Plus how do you manage to tame a prehistoric pokemon that wouldn't listen to you at all?

We then heard a pokeball hit the ground and we turn to see a Aerodactyl stretching its wings and roaring. The pokeball had bounced right back to the owner's hand, which was none other than Sutez. I wonder if he is ever bored of glaring all the time. Would it maybe stay on his face like that for the rest of his life if he kept doing that? Anyways, Tristan was shocked at what Sutez did as well as Kris, Anna, Mark, Edgar and Drake. Sutez's Aerodactyl looked at Sutez, clearly showing he wasn't happy that he was caught by him.

_"If you think I am going to listen to you. THINK AGAIN."_ Sutez's Aerodactyl hissed.

Sutez seemed to have ignored that and glared at his Aerodactyl. Tristan was not pleased with Sutez's decision and took a step towards Sutez and the Aerodactyl.

"Sutez. Return the Aerodactyl back to the pokeball." Tristan said calmly.

Sutez changed his focus from his Aerodactyl and glared at Tristan. Unfortunately, it gave the Aerodactyl an opportunity. Aerodactyl swung his long, purple tail and hit Sutez in the stomach. Sutez had a shocked look on his face as he was thrown into the air, and his back made impact with a tree. He cried out in pain as he fell on the ground. Sutez's Aerodactyl roared and took off in the air, flapping its powerful wings. Anna, Kris and Mark rushed to aid Sutez while the rest of us were looking up at the flying prehistoric fossil.

"Go Crawdaunt!" Tristan said, throwing his pokeball in the air.

The powerful Water/Dark type came out of the pokeball, its claws snapping with anticipation. Crawdaunt glanced up in the sky and he cast a warily look at Sutez's Aerodactyl.

"Bubblebeam!" Tristan shouted.

Crawdaunt lifted his red claws and fired rapid bubbles at the Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl dodged the bubbles with ease and launched an Ancientpower attack at Crawdaunt.

_"OW!"_ Crawdaunt cried as he was hit from the glowing ball.

"Are you alright, Crawdaunt?" Tristan asked, worry clear in his voice.

Drake brought out a pokeball from his hand. Was that Eevee's pokeball? What was Eevee going to do against an Aerodactyl? Tristan turned to look at Drake and his eyes widened.

"DRAKE! DON'T!" Tristan yelled.

Drake ignored Tristan and threw the pokeball in the air. It opened and the pokemon came out. Tristan's eyes widened as did Crawdaunt as the glowing light faded and Drake's Aerodactyl came out of the ball, roaring as well.

"Aerodactyl! Listen to me!" Drake yelled to his pokemon.

Aerodactyl acted as if he hadn't heard Drake and flapped his wings, soon in the air. The two Aerodactyls flew in a circle, as if chasing the other down. Drake hung his head in shame, thinking that he should have listened to Tristan. Nothing could be done about it now though. Tristan looked like he was under a lot of pressure now. Who could blame him? We didn't have Brock and his Steelix this time. We had to face this alone.

"Go Magmortar!" Tristan yelled, throwing his second pokeball in the air.

Magmortar came out and stood beside Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt looked at Magmortar, happy to see him.

_"Glad your here."_ Crawdaunt sighed with relief.

_"Heh, buds help each other out when one is in trouble."_ Magmortar replied.

_"So true. You ready to kick some prehistoric butt?" _Crawdaunt asked.

_"Oh yeah."_ Magmortar said, getting his right arm out as if he was going to use Fire Blast.

"Alright! Magmortar, use Thunderbolt! Crawdaunt, Bubblebeam!" Tristan ordered his two pokemon.

Magmorat's body glowed yellow as he fired electricity at the Aerodactyl while Crawdaunt fired rapid bubbles at them. The Aerodactyls dodged the attack and fired two Ancientpowers at Tristan's pokemon.

"_Stand still!" _Magmortar yelled at the Aerodactyls as he fired another Thunderbolt.

_"Ha! You wish!"_ Sutez's Aerodactyl yelled back at Magmortar.

Tristan looked like he was in deep thought as he watched the Aerodactyls fly around. He then whipped his head to look at us.

"I need all of you to help us and act as a distraction so my pokemon can land a clean hit." Tristan told us.

The team nodded and began sending out their pokemon. Mark threw out a pokeball and the pokemon that came out was Squirtle. Edgar's pokeball revealed the pokemon to be a Charmander. Drake threw out a his other pokeball and Eevee came out of the pokeball. Anna sent our Abra while Kris sent out Bliz and Pidgey. I threw out my pokeball and Squirtle came out of the pokeball. All of our pokemon came out and were looking wide eyed at the two Aerodactyls in the air.

_"Uh...Jake? I hope we aren't going to be fighting those Aerodactyls..." _Squirtle trailed off.

I really wanted to talk to Squirtle, but I didn't want anyone else to know I could do that. So I gave Squirtle a pained look. Squirtle looked at me and nodded in understandment. He gave me a confident smile and turned back to the Aerodactyls. Just as we were about to give a command, we heard another voice. It sounded rough and was a male voice.

"FIRE!"

Everything was a blur as soon as those words were heard. Black smoke was everywhere as surprised screams erupted from the students. Squirtle was thrown back into me and we both went flying. Then, everything was dark.


	10. Attempts

**Another chapter everyone! Enjoy! And thank you Ein Storm for your OC! :)**

* * *

**Micheal's POV**

"NO CHEESECAKE!" I shouted at Rito.

Rito looked down, depressed that he had been taken away from his access to his favorite food. I sighed as I looked at my group. Apparently, we had found two more students who was overslept. They were females. One was Kelsey and wore a light blue t-shirt with jeans. Another was Alessandra Pfenning and she wore a pair of Eevee suspenders with a white v-neck top, a pair of black shorts with a pair of combat boots. I already had a lot of students to take care of. Codie, Rito, Zoey, Gabi, Casey, Lucas and now Kelsey and Alessandra. These students were so much effort. Seriously, if I could, I would have just made them all go home. Or better yet, let them all get feasted on by Golbats and Zubats. Honestly, why did I bother to waste my time with these students. The one who might as well be the one that stands out the most is CODIE. THAT CURSED STUDENT DOESN'T EVEN BOTHER TO SHOW HIS FACE! ALL THESE STUDENTS I HAVE ARE STUPID! JUST LET THEM ALL GET KILLED! THEY ARE SO MANY QUESTIONS AS IF THEY DON'T KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT POKEMON?! Sorry about that, I tend to go crazy when I am under a lot of stress. We are in Cerulean City, the place where the famous water girls live. I'm talking about the water type gym leaders, including miss red head Misty (who happens to be the main gym leader).

"So where are we going now?" Lucas asked me.

"Somewhere AWAY from cheesecake stores." I responded back to his annoying question.

That seemed to have made Rito even more upset, but like I care. Seriously, I could go for some chips and sit on a nice couch, watching funny cartoons. But what do I have to do instead? WATCH OVER STUPID KIDS. WHY MUST THEY HAD CREATED A TRAINER SCHOOL? WHY COULDN'T WE JUST LET STUDENTS GET OBLIDERATED WHILE HAVING THE TIME OF THEIR LIVES? IT WOULD SAVE US ALL THE TROUBLE! Ugh...I am rambling again. Sorry about that. I just don't understand how Tristan and Cecilia were able to take care of these kids without yelling at them. Hm...why don't I take them to the gym? I am pretty sure they would be satisfied there. And who knows? Maybe I'll get myself a girlfriend.

"Alright everyone. We are going to go to the pokemon gym. Everyone be on their best behavior." I declared.

Everyone immediately became quiet. I just don't understand these things. When I say something like a pokemon gym, they act as if I had captured all of the legendary pokemon in Kanto. We walked through the somewhat quiet town. There was a pokemon center and a bike shop and of course, a cheesecake store. I might need to buy a leash later, just in case if Rito decides to jump in the store and eat all the cheesecake. Anyways, we walked a bit more and made it to the gym. It was decorated with pictures of Kanto's water pokemon on the outside. It even had a Dragonair. While Dragonairs are only dragon types and not water types, their habitat is in watery places. That's why wherever you go to anywhere near water, you are bound to find trainers searching for Dragonairs. I can't blame them myself. I mean those dragons would be pretty cool to have. We walked in the gym doors and were greeted with the sight of a HUGE water pool. You heard me right. A HUGE POOL. The whole gym's space was taken by the pool. There were two doors on the side of the large pool. I am guessing that is where the pokemon aquarium is.

"Wow! This is one big pool!" Kelsey exclaimed.

No, really? I thought this was only a puddle that would fit only a Magikarp! Seriously, what were you thinking? Where was I...? Oh yes, aquarium. The gym is also known to have an aquarium of the different water pokemon there are in the Kanto region. It is a good place to see if you are deciding which water type you should get. I don't think they had caught a Dragonair yet though. I know they have a Gyrados, but not a Dragonair.

"Look!" Lucas said, pointing at the water.

When we looked at the water, we saw nothing. I hope this wasn't some prank to push me in the water because if it was then those students will be punished. But then small bubbles began to appear, and before we knew it, a figure jumped out of the water. The person landed gracefully in front of us, as if she was used to doing this.

"Hello. My name is Misty and I am the gym leader of the Cerulean gym." The girl stated.

"Hello. My name is Micheal and I am a member of Kanto's pokemon school." I told the girl.

She looked at me, expecting me to continue. Better start talking and quick.

"And the kids behind a some of the students of the school." I hastily added.

She nodded in understatement and listened respectfully to the students as they introduced themselves. I have to admit, she would be a good girlfriend. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Just a question girly. Are you going somewhere?" I asked casually.

"First of all, its Misty. Second, why are you asking?" Misty asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I was just wondering, that's all." I said.

Misty looked at me, as if she could see through me and right into my soul. Its not pretty when someone does that to you. She sighed and gave me a look that said 'are you kidding me? You can't do better than that?'.

"You are trying to ask me out aren't you?" Misty sighed.

Is this girl a mind reader or something? How did she know that I was going to do that? I even felt the students looking at me with wide eyes, as if they could not believe I was just going to do that. Well, this was embarrassing.

"And if I was?" I questioned.

Misty's expression changed from a disappointed look to an angry one. She looked at me with eyes that acted as if they could shoot out Hyper Beams at me. I'm serious. She looked like she would turn into a Gyrados at any moment! The students backed away slowly, but I am not sure if it is from me or from Misty's sudden change of emotion.

"Then you are going to battle me for asking me of such a thing. We will have a one on one battle. If I win, you and your students leave the gym and don't come in until I say so." Misty demanded.

"Fine with me." I responded.

We both went to the area where the battlers stand. The battlefield was the large pool, glistening with the sun reflecting off of it. I decided to throw out my pokemon first.

Go Walrein!" I yelled throwing my pokeball in the air.

My Walrein came out of the ball, looking ready to rumble. He let out a battle cry while exposing his long tusks, as if to intimidate Misty. Misty looked like she was in deep thinking. She then snapped her fingers and brought out a pokeball.

"Go Starmie!" Misty said, throwing her pokeball in the air.

A purple star shaped pokemon came out of the ball and looked at Walrien (if it had any eyes that is). Its pink jewel seemed to have glowed a little as the sun reflected off it. Well, better make the first move.

"Use Ice Beam!" I yelled.

Walrien charged up a cold, ice attack and fired it at Starmie.

"Dodge it and then use Hydro Pump!" Misty yelled.

Starmie jumped over the Ice Beam attack, letting the area it was on freeze as he fired a high pressure water attack on Walrein.

"Dive." I ordered.

Walrein quickly dived in the water, evading the massive water attack. I was glad Walrein didn't get hit from that high power attack.

"We will battle in the water as well." Misty responded to the move.

As if on cue, Starmie fell into the water and began to chase Walrien. The two pokemon were in a swimming race, as if their lives had depended on this battle. For a gym leader, she sure was going all out. I mean, that is the responsiblity of all gym leaders of course. Go all out and have the experience of a lifetime. I let my eyes wander and saw the students sitting on bleachers, discussing. I could hear them well from here surprisingly. Codie was silent, as the awkward kid he was. The rest were talking about the match that was between me and Misty.

"Its cool that we have our guide battling against a gym leader!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I am pretty sure that the gym leader is going to win." Kelsey said.

"Agreed." Casey responded.

"I agree as well." Rito said.

The remaining of the team (Codie, Zoey, Gabi, and Alessandra) were quiet and watching the battle intensely. But THOSE KIDS thought I couldn't take down a gym leader? I feel like I want to strangle them all right now. I will make sure to NEVER get any cheesecake for Rito! And for the other students, how should I punish them...?

"Thunderbolt." I heard Misty said.

I guess using Thunderbolt on the students could teach them a lesson...wait...WHAT?! THUNDERBOLT?! OH SHOOT! I'M STILL IN A BATTLE!

"Get out of there Walrein!" I shouted at my pokemon.

The water changed quickly from plain blue to yellow. Electricity shot out from the water and Walrein was thrown out of the water by the super effective attack. I backed away as Walrein fell in front of my feet, swirly eyes shown on his face. Misty returned her Starmie to her pokeball as I recalled Walrein.

"Now leave!" Misty shouted, pointing to the door.

I obeyed and started to head out the door from where we came from. The students followed me since they really had no choice anyways. We walked to the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy went to work to heal my Walrein.

"So where are we going next? If we don't have any plans, can we go to the cheesecake store? Please?" Rito asked.

I turn to him and gave him a glare. He wanted an answer? Well here it is.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Jake's POV**

_"Jake? Are you okay?"_ I heard someone ask.

I groaned a little and opened my eyes. First thing I got hit was the shining sun. Ugh...it felt like when I woke up on my bed. My vision was blurry, so I blinked a couple of times. The sun felt like it was covering up and when I blinked the last time, I was staring up at the worried look of Squirtle. He smiled with relief when he saw me awake.

_"Your alright! Thank goodness!"_ Squirtle exclaimed as he went over and sat on my legs.

I gave Squirtle a smile and rubbed his head. Your pokemon care so much for you. They are one of your friends you know you can trust. Squirtle was enjoying the treatment I was giving him and made no attempt to stop me.

_"OW."_

My hand quickly stopped rubbing Squirtle's head as I heard the sound. Squirtle looked at the direction of where it came from and quickly hopped off my legs. He started to tug on my jeans, wanting me to get up and follow him. I nodded and got off the ground. We quickly ran toward where the sound came from and saw something brown in the bushes. We went over to it and were surprised at what we saw. It was a Pidgey and it looked injured and it had its eyes closed. I reached over to it to take it out of there, but as soon as my hand went near it, the Pidgey's eyes snapped open. Startled, it quickly pecked at my hand. I retrieved my hand and shook, feeling the sting of the attack. Thankfully I wasn't bleeding, but I must have scared the poor Pidgey. The Pidgey looked at me with frightened eyes.

_"Please don't hurt me."_ The Pidgey begged.

That saying sounded very familiar...I wonder if...hm. Wait a minute. Didn't Kris capture a Pidgey? Is this maybe Kris's Pidgey?

"Do you belong to Kris?" I asked the Pidgey.

Pidgey gave me a surprised look. I couldn't blame him. I mean, there aren't many people who could talk to pokemon. I repeated the question again and he just looked at me, as if he didn't know who Kris was.

"The boy who had a Charmander that threw a pokeball at you." I explained, trying to clear it up for the bird pokemon.

The Pidgey immediately understood and nodded. He winced slightly, still being hurt at the moment. I reached both my hands toward him again. He opened his eyes and look scared again.

_"Please don't hurt me." _Pidgey begged again.

"Its alright, I won't hurt you." I said, slowly advancing towards Pidgey.

"Promise?" Pidgey asked.

"Promise." I replied.

Pidgey looked at me and nodded. I carefully held him in my hands and brought him out of the bushes. I looked up at the trees, looking for a familiar blue sight.

_"What are you looking for Jake?"_ Squirtle asked me.

"Oran berries." I replied.

Yes, I was looking for Oran berries. Oran berries were very good for healing pokemon, especially if they were little pokemon. An Oran berry to a little pokemon is like a Sitrus berry to a big pokemon. They both helped heal the pokemon. My eyes wandered around, searching for the blue berries.

_"Why did he hurt me?"_ Pidgey asked me.

"Who?" I asked.

_"Kris."_ Pidgey replied.

I sat down as I thought of a good way to explain this to Pidgey. I look next to me and saw that Squirtle was no where to be seen. I hope he wasn't in any trouble. The last thing I would want is for my Squirtle to be chased by a pack of Beedrills or by some other dangerous pokemon.

_"Well?" _Pidgey asked.

Uh-oh, looks like I forgot to find an answer to the question and fast. But I have to admit, that was a good question. Why did we attack pokemon? Maybe it is because humans in general can't communicate with the pokemon and thus resort to acts of violence in order to obtain the pokemon? Or maybe we fear the pokemon will hurt us before we get a chance to catch them and befriend them? There can be so many guesses and theories, yet we will still never know. I'll just pick one to answer Pidgey's question.

"Well, Kris can't understand what you say and didn't know. If he knew what you said, he wouldn't have ordered Bliz to have attacked you and would have caught you without hurting you." I said simply.

_"Oh, I understand. He didn't mean to hurt me, he just didn't know how to get me to join him."_ Pidgey said.

"Yes." I said, nodding to confirm the answer.

_"Oh. Does he like me?"_ Pidgey asked.

"I bet he loves you very much." I responded.

Pidgey raised his head up and looked like he would start smiling as his eyes shined a bit. But then he had a look of realization on his face and he put it down. He looked like he would start to cry.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

_"I bet the only reason he would like me is because he thought I could evolve. But I can't!"_ Pidgey said in a sad voice.

Wait, Pidgey couldn't evolve? How come?

"Well, why can't you evolve?" I asked Pidgey.

_"You see, when I was little I accidentally swallowed a piece of an Everstone. Everstones help to prevent the evolution of pokemon if the pokemon doesn't want to evolve."_ Pidgey told me.

Interesting. So that's why some people use Everstones. Grandma never told me much about them, only telling me that she cared more about berries than stones. So I learned from Grandma about the different types of berries and their uses.

_"And now Kris is going to hate me and hurt me because I can't evolve!"_ Pidgey wailed.

Oh, I see what he means. I have heard stories about trainers who would hurt their pokemon just because they wouldn't evolve. I am serious, not joking. There was this one incident with a Rattata and his trainer. When it was time for the Rattata to evolve, the trainer looked at it and expected to have a Raticate. The Rattata however didn't want to evolve and forced itself not to. That made the trainer VERY mad. So mad, that he had took a bat and started beating up the Rattata. He then just abandoned the pokemon, looking for a new pokemon to replace Rattata. The Rattata was full of cuts and bruises. And worst of all, his teeth were broken from the bat the trainer hit him with. The poor thing was taken away to the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy helped as much as she could. Thankfully, the Rattata survived and someone else took him to be his own pokemon. The other trainer was caught and arrested for Pokemon abuse. But it does go to show you how much people care about evolution. I am not saying everyone, I am saying those who care only about a pokemon's strength. While I do understand evolution is a good thing, you should never force a pokemon to evolve. Only let them evolve when the pokemon wants too. But of course, people rarley listens to what the pokemon says when it is time for evolution. What is the chance of someone preventing a Charmeleon evolve into a powerful Charizard? Probably something like 1 out of a billion people.

"I'm sure Kris is going to hate you because you can't evolve." I responded.

_"Are you sure?"_ Pidgey asked, slight uncertainty in his voice.

Ugh. That is a good question. Well from what I know of Kris so far is that he seems like a nice person. But then again people can just act to be nice now can't they? Hm...he showed great concern from Bliz after the reviving of the Aerodactyls. He had a worried look on him as he picked up Bliz when he had fainted. I don't know to be honest. I guess we'll just have to say he is a good person and hope for the best.

"Yes, I am sure." I replied.

Pidgey looked immediately relieved after hearing those words. I was glad that his sad mood had changed, but I am still worried about Squirtle. Maybe I should-

_"Jake! Jake!"_ I heard a familiar someone call my name.

We heard a bush rattle and turn to look at it. A familiar pokemon jumped out of the bushes, holding an Oran berry in its hands. I smiled as Squirtle came over to me and handed me the berry.

"Thanks Squirtle." I told my starter pokemon.

_"Your welcome. I am happy to help."_ Squirtle said cheerfully.

I took the Oran berry in my left hand while I had Pidgey sitting on my right one. I brought the berry closer to him so that it was easier for him to eat. Me nad Squirtle watched the little bird pokemon peck at the berry. With each peck, he looked like he was getting a little better. When the berry was finally eaten, Pidgey took off my hands and flew around in a circle. Good. It looks like the Oran berry did the trick and healed him completely. Pidgey had decided to move a little further ahead and told us to wait here. Squirtle and I watched the little bird pokemon disappear from our view. I felt a small tug and looked down to see Squirtle tugging me.

"Yes Squirtle?" I asked.

"Hey Jake? When will we get our second friend?" Squirtle asked.

That was a good question. When was I going to get my second pokemon? Hm...

_"OH NO!"_

We heard Pidgey yell and saw him quickly fly toward us.

_"I saw something! Quick! Follow me!"_ Pidgey told us.

Pidgey began to fly towards the direction it had spotted something as we ran after him. When we reached there, we were all surprised. There on the grass were three students and their pokemon: Kris and Bliz, Mark and his Squirtle and lastly Edgar and his Charmander. All of them were unconscious. But if they were there, then what happened to the rest of the group?


	11. New Friend

**Volia! The next chapter! Enjoy! :) And thank you Mister L for your OC! **

**I don't own pokemon but I do own my OCs and the plot. **

* * *

**Tristan's POV**

"Everyone alright?" I asked as I sat up.

No response. I open my eyes and notice that I am in a dark cave. You could tell because I saw the rocky area and how dark it was. How was I already in Mt. Moon though? Hm...wait a minute. Wasn't there somebdy that said fire? Maybe a fire type pokemon attacked us? But how was that possible? Shouldn't Magmortar and Crawdaunt already since there were others? Wait...oh no!

"CRAWDAUNT! MAGMORTAR!" I yelled.

Great. How dumb am I for not realizing I was missing my two pokemon? My hands went to my belt to get my pokeballs. Good, I still have my other pokemon with me. But now I need to find both my pokemon and the other students. I mean Sutez and Drake have their starters and two Aerodactyls, so it should be okay for them. Sutez...why did you do a stupid thing like that? I know everyone wants to ame their pokemon, but it is not like it will obey you just because you SENT IT OUT OF THE POKEBALL AND IGNORED MY ORDERS. I wonder how Micheal and Cecilia are doing with their group? I guess they are alright with them. I'm not saying I hate my group, oh no. Some of them are just...well...a little disobedient. I stood up from my spot and looked around my surroundings. Was there anyone near by?

"Clefairy!"

I look down to see a pink pokemon tug on my pants. That was a Clefairy! Clefairys are really rare to find and are considered very interesting. One interesting fact is that these pokemon came from another planet. Yup, that is correct. They did not live in Earth. But perhaps the most interesting thing is that they keep hoards of Moon stones. Moon stones are really useful items as they allow certain pokemon to evolve. Say for example, you wanted a Nidoking. Just give a Nidorano (I think that is the spelling of the pokemon name) a Moon stone and volia! You got yourself a powerful Nidoking! But never mind that now. Why was this Clefairy pulling on my leg? I heard they rarely made contact with humans, so why me? I look down again and see that the Clefairy was trying to pull me, as if I was a disobedient Arcanine that wouldn't follow its trainer.

"What is that matter?" I asked the pokemon.

"Clefairy! Clef!" Clefairy cried.

It then released me and quickly went in one direction. It stopped and turned to look at me. Clefairy then sprang up in the air and moved its arms to come follow it. Maybe it knew where the rest of the group was? I guess I'll find out. I quickly ran after the Clefairy, passing Geodudes and Zubats along the way. Did this Clefairy know where Drake and the others were? I hope so. The Clefairy came to a stop at something that looked like a tunned and looked at me, as if wanting me to go in. I ran in as fast as a Rapidash being chased by a water type pokemon. But reached the end of the tunnel, I stopped. There was a huge area that seemed to be occupied. Huge cages were there, 5 to be exact. They were all made of cold, solid steel. A sudden roar erupted from one of the cages, followed by a huge bang! It sounded like their was some big pokemon in their. Kinda like an...Aerodactyl.

...

Wait.

Aerodactyl?

Oh no.

OH NO.

OH NO NO NO!

I looked in one of the cages and sure enough, I saw an Aerodactyl. I looked in the second cage and saw another Aerodactyl. They both must belong to Sutez and Drake. I looked in the third cage, and was in for a shock! Inside those cages, I saw my group (except for Jake, Edgar, Mark and Kris) was in there, asleep. And there were a few other people that were asleep except for one. That kid with the black hair and blue eyes...I think that is John. John appeared to have cloth around his mouth and his arms and legs were bind as well. Wait a minute. Aren't they part of Cecilia's group?! WHERE IS CECILIA?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?!

"CLEFAIRY!" I heard a screech.

I whipped around and noticed that the Clefairy from earlier was being held by a guy who was wearing a capital R on his shirt. He wasn't alone because more people came in an surrounded me.

"Well what do we have here? Another guide for pathetic school?" the guy with the Clefairy said.

The gang snickered, as if this was a funny joke. I would have tackled that guy if I wasn't surrounded. But then everything was a blur. Last thing I remember was something hard hitting me on the back of my head and the person in front of me with the Clefairy was grinning.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I can't believe that there were other members of my team here as well. Then again, we were just attacked so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Squirtle, Pidgey and I quickly went over to the unconscious group. The explosion must have affected them as well. I quickly turned to Squirtle and Pidgey.

"Squirtle, show me where you found the Oran berry so we can get some more. Pidgey, stay with the group and see if they are waking up." I told the two pokemon.

Both nodded their heads. Squirtle ran ahead of me as I followed him to where he found the Oran berries. Pidgey stayed behind, keeping an eye on the group. Squirtle and I raced through the trees and grass. Pidgeys flew by as Rattatas looked for food. I was thankful that the sun was still up because if it wasn't, we would all be in big trouble. Squirtle abruptly stopped, almost causing me to fall on him. I followed his gaze and saw what we were looking for. There they were! The ripe, blue berries were in that tree!

"Alright Squirtle, let's go get those berries." I told my water type starter.

_"Yeah! Lets go!"_ Squirtle replied cheerfully.

We began to run towards the berries, full speed ahead. Nothing was going to stop us from getting those berries!

_"HELP!" _

Must have spoken too soon. We immediately stopped and turned to where the sound was coming from. Apparently, it was to our right. As we moved through the bushes that were in our way, we stopped in place as we heard another cry. We then kept moving until we reached the source of where the yelling was coming from. There seemed to be a pokemon on the ground that had a little horn on its head. That pokemon must be a Weedle. The Weedle looked like it was being attacked by another pokemon. My heart sank as I recognized the pokemon. It appeared to have sharp eyes and was pecking the Weedle. The pokemon was a Spearow.

_"FOOD! FOOD!" _The Spearow cried, pecking furiously at the Weedle.

_"Help..." _Weedle whimpered as he was being pecked.

The poor Weedle put its head down as multiple cuts began to form on it. Tears rolled down the Weedle's cheecks while Spearow pecked away with glee. Spearow are pokemon that take pleasure in hearing their prey cry. To them, it is like their favorite music that they would listen almost everyday if it was recorded in an Ipod. There was no way I was letting that pokemon die just so it can satisfy some crazy hungry Spearow.

"Squirtle! Tackle that Spearow!" I ordered my pokemon.

_"Right!"_ Squirtle responded.

Squirtle leaped out from our hiding spot and charged at the Spearow, who was too focused on the Weedle. Squirtle's head made contact with the Spearow's side, knocking it away from the Weedle. I quickly ran in there and went near the Weedle as Squirtle battled the Spearow.

"Are you alright?" I asked the Weedle.

_"Ugh...I feel weak."_ Weedle responded.

"Let me carry you." I replied.

_"Wait, you can understand me?" _Weedle asked, as I carried him in my arms.

"Yes I can."

_"JAKE! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE PLEASE!"_

Both me and Weedle turned our gazes from each other to Squirtle. Apparently Spearow was furious at Squirtle for attacking it when it was about to make a meal of Weedle and was attacking him with Peck. Squirtle quickly went into his shell as Spearow kept pecking. Squirtle must be using Withdraw!

_"Staying in that shell won't save you!"_ Spearow growled.

"Squirtle! Tackle him!" I ordered my pokemon.

Squirtle quickly came out of his shell and tackled the angry bird pokemon. Spearow sqwaked in surprise, not expecting Squirtle to attack him. Spearow then let out an angry cry and tackled Squirtle. Squirtle took damage and fell backwards, on his shell. Squirtle struggled as he tried to get up back on his back. Spearow looked at Squirtle with dangerous eyes as he raised his beak, intending to go all out on Squirtle. Squirtle looked with wide eyes as did I. Was this it for Squirtle?

_"SAY GOODBYE!"_ Spearow yelled as he was ready to bring his beak down on Squirtle.

Just as Spearow was about to peck Squirtle to oblivion, white strings shot out at Spearow, covering his face. I looked down to see where the String Shot attack came from. It turns out that they had erupted from Weedle's mouth and it was just in time too. Squirtle finally managed to get up and once again tackled the Spearow. Spearow stumbled backwards and fell down, looking really tired and fell. His face showed to have swirly eyes instead of those angry ones. Squirtle took a deep breath in and blewed it out.

"Thanks for the help." I thanked Weedle.

_"Yeah, thanks."_ Squirtle told Weedle as he went near to us.

_"Don't mention it. Besides, it was you guys who saved me."_ Weedle said to us.

"We better get to the Oran berries. You look kinda tired Weedle." I said, noticing Weedle resting his head on my arm.

_"Lets go!"_ Squirtle yelled, running back to the Oran berry tree.

We ran as fast as we could back to the Oran berry tree. Thankfully, no one was eating the berries so they were all free for us to pick. The only thing is, how are we going to get them down? Hm...maybe Squirtle could tackle the trees and make the Oran berries fall that way.

"Squirtle. Try and tackle the tree so some of the Oran Berries can fall on the ground." I orderd Squirtle.

_"Right!"_ Squirtle responded. Squirtle backed away from the tree a little and then rammed his head on it. The tree shook but the berries didn't fall. Squirtle tried again and once again the tree shook but there weren't any berries on the ground. Squirtle tried once more, panting as he hit the tree one more time. The tree was shaking again. The berries looked like they were about to fall. But they didn't. Those berries were very stubborn. Squirtle sat on the ground, exhausted.

_"Sorry Jake. I couldn't get them down."_ Squirtle said as he panted.

"Its alright Squirtle. You did your best." I told my water type pokemon.

Hm...there must be another way to get those berries down. But how? Hm...wait a second! Weedle can use String Shot! Maybe we can pick the berries if Weedle brings them down with String Shot!

"Weedle? Can you please use String Shot on the berries?" I asked the Bug/Poison type pokemon.

_"Okay."_ Weedle replied.

A String Shot erupted from Weedle's mouth and latched onto an Oran berry. Weedle tugged on the berry as hard as he could. The berry fell off the tree and onto the ground. I let Weedle down from my hands so that he could eat the Oran berry. Weedle crawled over to the blue berry and began to eat it. Ever bite he took, he looked like he was getting stronger. When he finished the berry, all his wounds were gone and he looked healthy and happy. Infact, he started to crawl onto me and sat on my left shoulder happily causing Squirtle to laugh and me to smile.

"How do you feel?" I asked the happy pokemon.

_"Much better! Thanks!"_ Weedle responded.

"Glad to hear. Um...can you please help us get some of the other berries off the tree?" I asked Weedle.

_"Sure."_ Weedle replied.

Weedle shot out String Shots and helped us to get more berries. Pretty soon, we had a pile of the blue berries.

"Thanks Weedle. You helped us a lot." I thanked Weedle again.

_"Your welcome. But I have a question for you."_ Weedle stated.

We both awaited for Weedle's question, wondering what it was. Did he need help getting back to his parents? If so, I hope they aren't going to hurt us like other Beedrills do.

_"Can I come with you?"_ Weedle asked.

We we both surprised by the question. Weedle wanted to come with us?

_"Please?" _Weedle asked again.

How can we say no to that? Squirtle looked like he would jump all the way to the sun. He was happy and so was I.

"Sure." I replied.

Weedle gave a happy look and crawled off me. He then stood in front of me as I pulled out the pokeball. I threw the pokeball at Weedle as he happily went inside it. The ball began to shake.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

We did it. We got ourselves another friend! Squirtle jumped for joy, yelling in happiness as I took back Weedle's pokeball. I was glad to that we had another friend. But now we have to take these berries back to the other team members. I hope Pidgey is alright. Squirtle and I began to gather up the berries. There were a lot of them and some fell from Squirtle. We can't carry all of them back to the unconscious members. Just then, we heard footsteps and quickly looked at where it came from. A boy was walking in our direction and stopped. He had black hair and green eyes. He wore blue jeans and an green shirt. No o was talking as we looked at each other. We could have been two Slowpokes staring at each other in a staring contest. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sean Maker. I kinda overslept and missed the bus stop." the boy told us.

_"Lots of people like to sleep a lot, huh Jake?"_ Squirtle asked.

I would have answered yes if there wasn't another human. I'm sorry, I just don't want to risk losing my secret. Otherwise, what is the point of a secret?

"Um...do you need help with those berries?" Sean asked.

I nodded and he grabbed some berries in his hands. We carried the Oran berries to where the unconscious group was. Pidgey flew to us happily as we saw the group already awake. I guess they must have woken up as soon as we had left. Pidgey then flew back to Kris, resting on his right shoulder. Looks like he was getting along with Kris now. I hope it stays that way.

"There you guys are! What took ya so long?!" Edgar asked.

Man this guy is impatient. Can't he relax a bit?

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" Kris questioned Sean.

Sean quickly retold his story and Mark nodded in understatement. Edgar as well but he looked like he would start running at any moment. While they were talking, their pokemon started to eat some of the Oran berries. After finishing their snack, they looked completely energized and refreshed. Squirtle ate some too because he was a little hungry.

_"OH YEAH! COME ON AERODACTYLS! I'M READY TO TAKE A PIECE OUT OF YOU BOTH!"_ yelled an energized Bliz.

Bliz was sure full of action. He looked ready to even face a Moltres head on in battle. Kris laughed as he saw Charmander make a pose. A purple snake coiled up next to Mark as well as another purple pokemon sat next to Edgar. Wait a minute. Those two are Ekans and Nidoran! When did Mark and Edgar caught these two poison types? I guess they must have caught them while me and Squirtle were gone. Just then, we heard rustling in one of the bushes. We turned around and noticed a Spearow hopped out of it. And he wasn't happy. Wait a minute. Wasn't this the same Spearow we fought before?

_"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"_ The Spearow screeched.

Just then, Spearow started to glow. His wings grew in length as well as his size. We all stared as the beak extended into a long thing one. When the light was gone, we could only look with wide eyes at what we were going to face. We were going to battle a Fearow.


	12. Evolution!

**Hello everyone! Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Third person's POV**

"Sir, we've captured the Clefairys as you ordered." a man spoke into a walkie-talkie.

He had just tossed away the Clefairy he was holding in his hands, putting it in a small cage. His team members managed to capture other Clefairys and put them all in one big cage. Who cares if they were squished? As long as the boss got what he wanted and was pleased, that was more than enough for him.

"Good. Do you also collect the required amount of Moon Stones I requested?" the voice in the walkie-talkie asked.

"We are almost done sir. You should have a big pile of those valuable stones soon." the man reassured the other voice.

"Excellent." the voice said, sounding pleased.

The man holding the walkie-talkie smirked. As long as the boss was happy, he didn't need to worry about a thing. But maybe if he told the boss about what else they captured, they could receive a promotion of some sort.

"Sir. We also captured some...intruders." the man said into the walkie-talkie.

"Oh? Who were they?" The voice questioned.

"Apparently they are students and guides from the Kanto Trainer School. But they do have rare pokemon with them." the man told his boss.

"Like what?" The boss said in an interested voice.

"How about two Aerodactyls?" the man said while smirking.

There was a long period of silence before the man on the other side regained his voice.

"Two Aerodactyls?" the boss said in disbelief.

"Yes." the man replied.

"Bring them to me at once." the boss ordered.

"As you wish." the grunt responded.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I need to let this piece of information to sink into everyone's heads. Fearows are DANGEROUS pokemon. Unlike the Pidgey family, Fearows will attack anyone. They are known to prey onto weak pokemon for their food. I'm serious. Do you remember the friends I had at home? Pikachu, the Rattata and Pidgey? They stay under trees in order to avoid the predatory eyes of a Fearow. As I mentioned before, Fearow will prey on small pokemon. Examples? Nidorans (both male and female), Rattatas, Raticates, Ekans, Pidgeys, Pichus, Pikachus, Weedles, Caterpies, Metapods, Kakunas, Butterfrees. They would even attack Beedrill! If your a small pokemon, and you see a Fearow, you better hope that it hasn't found you. Once a target has been locked on, Fearow WILL put up a fight. With their long beaks, they can hit you with a powerful Fury Attack! One pokemon that rival Fearow in power is none other than Pidgeot. These two birds hate one another that they would even fight to the DEATH. These two species hate each other so much, but people don't know why. Some say it is because the Fearow are attacking the little Pidgeys that make the Pidgeot so angry with them. Others say that its the Pidgeots that attack the Spearows. Will we ever know the real answer? Probably not. Do we have a Pidgeot? No we don't. Can we defeat a very angry Fearow? ...Lets hope.

_"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME BEFORE!"_ Fearow screeched.

Well that clearly shows an angry Fearow. Kris, Edgar, and Mark were in battling positions, with their pokemon out. Sean threw out a pokeball and a female Eevee popped out of the ball. Squirtle also took a battle stance and was standing in front of me. I don't think it is a good idea to send Weedle in the fight. If he was hurt when it was a Spearow then who-knows-what could happen to him if he was fighting a Fearow. Better play safe and don't let him in this battle. Maybe in some other battles which would make him stronger. But definately not in this one. Fearow screeched again and started to charge toward Kris, Mark, Sean and Edgar. Bliz, Edgar's Charmander, Mark's Squirtle and Sean's Eevee charged at Fearow as well. But just as they were going to hit Fearow, Fearow's beak started to glow white. My heart sank as I realized what the attack was. FURY ATTACK! Fearow furiously started hitting the pokemon with his beak. Mark's Squirtle quickly used Bubble attack, but Fearow kept on pecking. Nidoran jumped to Fearow's left side and fired a Poison Sting. Fearow turned his focus from Mark's Squirtle and quickly hit Edgar's Nidoran with Fury Attack. Nidoran flew backwards and Edgar's Charmander quickly ran in and fired an Ember attack. The small bits of fire hit Fearow but didn't seem to do much damage. Fearow then changed his focus to me and Squirtle. Fearow quickly came at us, readying a Fury Attack.

"Withdraw." I quickly told Squirtle.

Squirtle quickly ducked into his shell as Fearow came and started furiously attacking Squirtle. When he stopped attacking, Squirtle came out of his shell, looking terribly exhausted.

_"HAHAHAHA!"_ Fearow laughed crazily.

Sean's Eevee quickly came behind Fearow and tackled the bird pokemon. Fearow recovered quickly and slapped her away with a pair of white glowing wings. It must have been a Wing Attack. Mark's Ekans then fired poison needles from her mouth at Fearow. Fearow knocked them away with a Fury Attack. His beck glowed white again as he went near Ekans, ready to use Peck. Fearow then crashed onto his left side on the ground as something had hit him. Fearow looked up to see Kris's Pidgey had attacked him. Fearow's eyes widened before changing back into focused ones. He spread his wings and screeched.

_"YOU DARE ATTACK ME PIDGEY?! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"_ Fearow yelled.

Fearow took off in the air and flew toward Pidgey. Pidgey, who looked terrified at the moment, quickly started flying away. Fearow looked angry and started to chase the small bird pokemon. Squirtle and the other pokemon on ground tried to launch their attacks at Fearow, but he was too far away for their attacks to hit him.

_"GUYS! HELP! ANYBODY!"_ Pidgey screamed with fear, flapping his wings as hard as he could to get away from the advancing Fearow.

"What can we do?!" Edgar said in anger.

Kris looked in the sky with a huge worried look on his face. Bliz looked like he would tear the Fearow in two if he could. At least it shows that he cares about Pidgey too, which is a good thing. We heard someone snap their fingers and turn to look at Mark.

"We need to let Pidgey come over here, luring the Fearow and letting us all attack it at once." Mark told us his plan.

"Makes sense." Kris said as Bliz nodded in agreement.

That actually wasn't a bad idea. The only thing is, we need Pidgey to be fast enough to get here. And that looks really difficult to do at the moment. As long as Fearow doesn't hit Pidgey with his long beak, the plan should be a success.

"PIDGEY! FLY OVER HERE AND FAST!" Kris yelled in the air.

Pidgey seemed to have heard Kris's voice and quickly swerved to the right, narrowly dodging a Peck attack from Fearow. Pidgey then quickly dive bombed toward us. Our pokemon got in battle positions, following part of Mark's plan. Fearow, outrage at the sudden move, dive bombed as well. The two birds were in a race and this one was a matter of sucess or defeat. Pidgey folded both his wings to reach the ground faster. Fearow copied the act as well, his beak close to attacking range on poor Pidgey. But if Pidgey kept going like this, he will crash into the ground!

"NOW!" Mark yelled.

As soon as Pidgey was near to the ground, he quickly spread his wings and flew upward. Fearow, who stared in disbelief at the tiny bird pokemon flew above him, crashed into the ground. Dust was everywhere as the big bird crashed. When ithe dust cleared, Fearow was shown trying to pull his beak out of the ground. All of our pokemon quickly reacted. The Charmanders scratched, Squirtles and Eevee tackled while Nidoran and Ekans fired Poison Stings. Fearow then pushed everyone away from him with his wings and brought his beak out of the ground. He looked up in the sky and screeched his name, as if making a vow. His legs started to give away and he fell on the ground, fainted. Kris, Mark, Sean and Edgar cheered as they saw Fearow fainted as I only remained silent. What? I want to be quiet. Anyways, we returned our pokemon to our pokeballs and decided we should start looking for the other team members. As we kept walking, we looked to see a huge cave only a few feet away. It looked dark and the opening was a little wider, as if huge pokemon decided to make a tunnel through the mountain.

"Do you think maybe the rest of the team members are in Mt. Moon?" Kris asked.

"It is a possibility. We can try and look inside if they are in there, but we have to be careful." Mark responded.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GET IN THERE ALREADY!" Edgar yelled.

Edgar started running ahead of us, causing us in turn to run after him. That guy is just that impatient huh? Well no one said humans were all alike. Anyways, as we were running after Edgar, two people stepped out of the cave. They had black shirts with capital Rs on them. They didn't seemed happy to see us.

"Great. MORE KIDS!" One of them spat.

More kids? Did this mean they knew where the other team members were?

"Who are you?" Mark asked calmly.

"Stupid kids. Ever heard of Team Rocket?" one of them said, grinning.

Team Rocket? As in the crooks that steal trainer's pokemon? Then yes, we had heard of the team. But what were they doing here at Mt. Moon? And what did they do to the rest of the team?

"We just want to be with our group again. We are not here to cause trouble." Mark said.

"Yeah? Well I want to give you all trouble!" One of the Team Rocket grunts told us.

"Yeah!" the other one agreed.

They both threw out their pokeballs, revealing two floating, round pokemon. They were purple and had skulls and cross-bones on them. And they smelled pretty bad too as some gas went out of them.

"Koffing!" one of the pokemon said to us.

"Excuse us for a moment please." Mark said.

Mark then made signs for everyone to come over, as if going over a plan before setting it in action. You know how people huddle to go over a plan before a game? That was kinda how we looked like at the moment, all of us huddling in a circle. Mark then looked at both me and Edgar, as if he was going to tell us what to do.

"Jake and Edgar, while you two battle these guys, we'll sneak in and wait for you both inside." Mark told us in a low whisper.

I have no problem with that. I can let Weedle battle and get stronger. Besides, Squirtle is too tired from the battle with the Fearow. The only thing is, I am not sure about partnering with someone else. Last time I was in a sense kinda forced into a tag battle. Even though I said I didn't want to, I still had too. Why didn't they do that with Sutez? Oh well, at least on the positive side, Squirtle and the other pokemon had fun. But I wonder how Edgar battles. Does he just charges in and attacks? I can't be sure. We heard footsteps, as the grunts and their pokemon moved closer to us, away from the entrance of the cave.

"Well? Are you kids ready to have your pokemon taken away from you?" One of them asked us.

"No way! Your going down!" Edgar said.

Edgar then stood in battle position, in front of the group and threw out a pokeball. The pokeball opened and shot out Nidoran. Nidoran looked ready to battle those Koffing. I guess I better help as well. I went beside Edgar and brought out my pokeball and threw it. Weedle popped out of the ball, giving me a happy look before turning to his opponents. The team rocket grunts looked at us as if they was going to be no tomorrow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Kris, Mark, and Sean quietly make it to the other side. They quickly went in, with Sean giving us one last look before he himself went in the cave.

"Koffing! Use Poison Gas!" One of the grunts ordered.

Koffing released a terrible gas that was purple. It floated to Weedle and Nidoran. But it looked like the attack hadn't affected them at all.

"What?" The grunt who ordered the attack asked, obviously not sure what just happened.

"You idiot! Poison Gas won't affect other poison types!" the 2nd grunt yelled to his partner.

"You don't need to use a Hyper Voice on me!" the 1st grunt yelled back.

Your kidding me right? He didn't know that Poison Gas wouldn't affect other poison types? I thought this was some kind of strategy to confuse us! Well, Edgar didn't seemed pleased with this.

"Nidoran! Use Tackle!" Edgar yelled.

_"You are going to feel pain."_ Nidoran stated to the Koffing in front of him.

Nidoran quickly ran at Koffing and leaped to strike him. Koffing simply moved out of Nidoran's way, causing Nidoran to hit one of the team rocket grunt's face.

"OW! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO ATTACK TRAINERS IN BATTLE!" the grunt yelled as he threw Nidoran back to Edgar.

"YES! EVEN IF THEY ARE CROOKS LIKE US!" the 2nd grunt yelled as well.

Um...what just happened exactly. They were arguing and now they are agreeing? I'm pretty sure conflicts aren't that quick to be solved...right? Now I am not sure.

"Koffing! Teach them a lesson with Tackle!" One of the grunts ordered their pokemon.

"You too Koffing!" The other one yelled.

_"Yes boss."_ The Koffings replied.

The two Koffing quickly started to charge at our two pokemon. Nidoran met one of the Koffing with his own Tackle, causing the two to hit the ground, but they were far from defeated. The Koffing was advancing toward Weedle. This is a perfect opportunity to strike now!

"String Shot." I told Weedle.

_"You got it."_ Weedle replied.

Weedle quickly shot out at Koffing a white silk at the Koffing, covering him all up in it and causing him to fall on the ground.

_"Whu?!"_ Koffing asked, confused.

"Now throw him to the other Koffing." I said.

_"Alright. Here we go."_ Weedle said.

Weedle went to Koffing's right side and tackled the poison pokemon, causing it to fly and hit the other Koffing and made the two fall to the ground.

"Tackle again." I told Weedle.

"USE TACKLE AS WELL!" Edgar yelled.

Our two poison types ran at the two Koffing, side by side and tackled them both. The two Koffing, who had surprised looks on their faces, crashed into their equally surprised trainers. The grunts fell to the ground and moaned as they were struck hard by their own pokemon. Edgar cheered as well as Nidoran and Weedle. Weedle went over to me and gave me a happy look. But then, Weedle was covered in a bright light. I looked at Weedle as did Edgar and Nidoran. Weedle then began to change shape. He became more oval-shaped and his horn was gone. The light faded and I looked to see that Weedle had evolved into his second form: Kakuna.

_"Jake! I evolved!"_ Kakuna said with happiness.

I was glad to see Kakuna so happy. Edgar returned Nidoran and quickly ran inside the cave. Kakuna went near me and looked at me.

_"Are you happy for me Jake?"_ Kakuna asked.

"I'm very happy." I said, giving Kakuna a smile.

This seemed to make Kakuna more happy. I am happy whenever I see my pokemon happy. But now we had to go in the cave. I brought out my pokeball and returned Kakuna, who made no objections to the decision. I quickly ran in after Edgar. I wonder, how were Mark, Sean and Kris doing?


	13. Team Rocket

**Hello everyone. Enjoy the next chapter. and yes, new things will be done. **

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Ugh, my pounding head. Who were those people that attacked us out of nowhere? It was bad enough that me and Jason got humiliated by John but now we get attacked out of nowhere? Ugh...oh no! Where are my two pokemon?! Where is Bulbasaur and Sandshrew?! Are they okay?! Wait...were are we? I looked around to see everyone asleep, well except for one. It looks like John was all tied up. Hehe, serves him right! I looked to the right and noticed large steel bars surrounding us. Were we in some kind of cage? I looked outside to see other cages. I guess we were locked inside. I hope we can get out. But anyways, as I said, I did catch a Sandshrew. While we were walking in the cave, I saw this Sandshrew that had a cowboy's hat and decided to catch it. John called me a loser for catching a Sandshrew, saying there are better pokemon ground types then that. He himself caught a Geodude. Seriously? How is that pokemon better than a Sandshrew? I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Jason waking up.

"Ugh...Aria? What happened?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Jason's eyes widened as he looked for something. I guess it must be his pokeballs he is looking for.

"Where are our pokemon?" Jason asked.

Yup, I hit the target.

"I don't know, but I hope to get them back." I responded.

"Me too and I hope we also get our of where we are." Jason told me.

"So do I."

* * *

**Kris's POV**

Me, Mark and Sean were running through the cave. I hope Edgar and Jake manage to beat those grunts. Mark ran ahead of us, with me and Sean right behind him. Sean was quiet just like Jake. It was becoming more difficult with each grunt we passed. We had to battle a few and some we managed to evade.

**"ROOAR!"**

We stopped suddenly as we heard the loud sound. It sounded just like an Aerodactyl! We quickly followed where the sound was coming from, with me ahead of the group. I then felt a pair of hands pull me from behind and turn to see it be Sean and Mark pulling me back.

"I think there are some more grunts inside. Why don't we wait until Jake and Edgar join us?" Mark asked.

"Good idea." I responded.

So instead of going in the place, we decided to take a little peek. And boy, we were shocked! There were two Rocket grunts guarding these huge metal cages as if there were rare pokemon inside each and every one of them. I wonder what were in those cages? They looked like they could contain legendary pokemon!

"Are we too late?" A voice asked us.

We jumped in surprise and turned around to see Edgar and Jake looking at us, Edgar tapping his feet. We didn't hear them coming up behind us!

"How did you guys make it?" Mark asked them.

"Simple. We battled them all." Edgar said simply.

Wait, those two teamed up and took down the other grunts that we avoided? Now that is impressive. But we have got more important things to do right now. Like getting those cages opened!

"Mark, do you have an idea?" I asked Mark.

"Not yet...wait do you hear something?" Mark asked.

We both listened to whatever Mark heard. We were rewarded with two voices talking to each other. Must be the grunts.

"Man, why do we have to watch over some kids and guides from a school? Lets just leave them and take all their pokemon!" One grunt complained.

"Hey relax. Once we get the Moon stones we are required to get, we'll dump the students and guide off a cliff and take all their valuable pokemon." the other said calmly.

"Oh great! I can't wait till we get these pokemon to the boss! He will be so proud of us and we may get a promotion!" The 1st grunt told the second grunt happily.

Great. They said curiosity killed the Meowth and boy are they right. Our friends are trapped in their! What should we do?!

"Does anyone have a plan?" I asked the group.

"Well...since there are only two of them, two of us can battle them while the rest of us deal with the cages." Mark told the group.

"Okay...how about Edgar and Mark battle the two grunts while the rest of us try and figure out a way to free the teams?" I asked everyone.

They all nodded in agreement...I think. I'm not sure if Jake nodded his head but anyways, Mark and Edgar quickly ran to the two grunts, surprising them.

"What the? What are kids doing here?!" One of the grunts yelled.

"Here to kick your butt!" Edgar yelled back.

Good, while those two were distracted we can go and free our friends. We quickly ran to the cages and looked for any way to open them. Apparently, there were locks on the cages, but we didn't have the keys. The Aerodactyls roared again and kept hitting the cages. It looks like it is up to Mark and Edgar. Our pokemon aren't strong enough to melt those steel bars. Those two have to win so we can check if the grunts have the keys. We turned our attention towards the battle.

"Go Nidoran!" Edgar yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

Nidoran came out of the ball, ready for a battle. Mark threw out his pokeball and his Warortle came out of the ball. Yup, apparently when we battled some of the grunts, Mark's starter had evolved during one of the battles.

"Lets go Koffing!" the 1st grunt yelled.

"Go Rattata!" the 2nd one yelled.

Both purple pokemon came out of their balls, looking at their opponents.

"TACKLE!" Both of the grunts yelled.

The two pokemon charged toward Wartortle and Nidoran, ready to knock them to a wall.

"Double Kick!" Edgar yelled.

"Tackle." Mark said calmly.

Both pokemon charged as well to meet in combat. Wartortle tackled Koffing but Nidoran then got hit by Rattata's Tackle, knocking the pokemon backwards, laying on his stomach. Nidoran then started to glow and grew bigger. The light faded and he roared.

"Nidorino!"

He had evolved into a Nidorino! Edgar cheered as the grunts had their mouths wide open, not believing what just happened.

"TACKLE!" Both Mark and Edgar yelled to their pokemon.

Edgar's Nidorino tackled Rattata, tossing it back at the owner while Mark's Warortle tackled the Koffing again and sent it back to its owner. The grunts were hit really hard on the head with their own pokemon, so they were knocked unconscious. Mark quickly went to the grunts and grabbed the keys. He then opened all the cages with the keys as we watched everyone wake up and get out of the cages...

Wait...everyone?

As in...THE AERODACTYLS AS WELL?!

OH SHOOT!

Sure enough, the Aerodactyls came out of their cages, roaring with anger. Oh please don't let there be a Round 3! I think we had more than enough Aerodactyl trouble to deal with. Everyone quickly grabbed their pokeballs back as the Clefairys quickly ran away, obviously startled from the prehistoric bird pokemon.

"Return!" Drake and Sutez yelled.

The giant birds tried to avoid the red beam of light, but they were too slow. The pokeballs sucked the giant bird pokemon back inside of them. Thank goodness! I didn't want to deal with another Aerodactyl attack. Tristan then turned to the two team rocket grunts. He noticed some Moon Stones next to the grunts and decided to question them.

"Alright. Why did were you guys kidnapping those Clefairys and taking those Moon Stones?" Tristan asked the two.

"Simple. The boss needed them in order to sell them for good amount of money." One of them spat.

Wow, that makes sense. I mean, they are both rare so it would cost tons of money! Tristan told us just to leave them, saying he would tell the police in Cerulean City that Team Rocket was back. We then made it to the exit of Mt. Moon and were now looking at the entrance of Route 4. Finally, the fresh air! And the sunlight! I missed this so much! I looked over to look at Jake. I saw him being looked at by John, Calvin and Troy. I guess Jake must feel like a Ponyta being watched by three hungry Arcanines. I could feel that he wasn't comfortable with those three. Are they bullies? Or does Jake not like anybody? I mean, he never smiles when we see him. NEVER. I wonder why. Jake is in my opinion mysterious. He doesn't talk to anyone and remains quiet most of the time. More quiet than Sean actually now that I think about it.

"You know what its time for now Tristan." Cecilia stated.

We all looked at her, awaiting for Tristan to answer her.

"Yes. Its time to battle." Tristan replied.


	14. Pokemon group battle 2

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and thank you leobutler and Lectro for your OCs!**

* * *

**Rito's POV**

Micheal really is being mean to us. I kindly asked him if we could get some cheesecake and he ignores me like I am some Magikarp. I guess he is still mad with Misty. I wonder how the other groups are doing? I mean, we hadn't seen Cecilia's group or Tristan's. I wonder if they are alright? Well since we are going to stay here for a while, I might as well do some training with Rhyhorn. Codie, Lucas, Kelsey, Alessandra, Zoey and Gabi were having a battle against each other. It was a team battle by the way. So it was Codie, Lucas and Kelsey vs Alessandra, Zoey and Gabi. I wanted to participate too but then it would be four people against three and that would be totally unfair. So I decided that I would walk around town. I asked Micheal and he told me he didn't care what I did. So I took it as a yes and started to walk around the place. It is a nice place to live in. I mean, there is the lush grass and lots of shops.

"COME ON YOU STUPID POKEMON!" a voice yelled.

What the? Who said that? I quickly ran to the voice and stopped to look at what I saw. A boy that had brown eyes and red hair was using his foot to kick a star shaped pokemon. I felt anger rise into me as I saw that poor Staryu being hurt by the trainer. How dare he hurt his own pokemon!

"Hey! Stop hurting your pokemon!" I yelled to the boy.

The trainer stopped kicking his Staryu and looked at me.

"Why should I? This pokemon is so weak and pathetic! I could barely defeat a single pokemon that Misty had with this thing!" The trainer sneered.

"Well you shouldn't hurt it! Besides, you were fighting against a gym leader! So you can't blame it for losing!" I told the trainer.

The trainer threw me a look of disgust. He returned his Staryu to his pokeball and looked at me.

"Well since your defending this weak pokemon so much, take it!" He yelled.

He took the pokeball and literarly threw it at me. I caught the pokeball in my hand as he started to walk away. If I ever meet him again, I'll make sure Rhyhorn kicks him out of this world! I hate trainers who call their pokemon worthless and hurt them! Plus he was battling a gym leader! So how can you blame a pokemon for not being able to defeat a gym leader's pokemon?! Its the trainer's fault for being unable to raise the pokemon properly!

"Go Staryu." I said, throwing the pokeball in the air.

Staryu came out of the ball, and it looked really tired. Could you blame it? I quickly held Staryu in my arms and ran to the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" I yelled to the pokemon nurse.

"Whats wrong?" Nurse Joy asked as I ran to her.

"This pokemon was injured after some trainer just abandoned it." I said, handing her the Staryu.

"I'll do everything I can." Nurse Joy said as Chansey took the star pokemon away.

As Nurse Joy went to work on the Staryu, I decided to take this time to think. When we went through the cave, we had found some Sandshrews in there. Zoey, Alessandra and Kelsey all had caught their own Sandshrews. Maybe Staryu can be my pokemon. I need a water type anyways.

"Hello? Rito?" Nurse Joy called out.

I quickly ran to her as I saw Staryu get up and standing on her desk.

"The Staryu is now perfectly fine. But I think it wants to come with you." Nurse Joy told me.

I looked at Stary as it looked back at me. This pokemon wanted to come along with me? How can I say no!

"Sure." I replied.

Nurse Joy told me the pokeball that had Staryu broke and that I had to use one (which was fine by me). Staryu went in the ball and it shaked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Ping!

YES! YES! I caught my second pokemon! But now I got to go and rejoin with the rest of my group. I quickly arrived to where Micheal and the rest of the gang were. Micheal looked pretty upset and I wonder why. I noticed the team was look at something and I turned my gaze toward it. There were two people: a boy and a girl. The girl had a light caramel skin color. She had dark brown curly shoulder length hair. Wears a pair of glasses and jeans. She also wore dark color tennis shoes and was carrying a backpack. The boy had dark, wild hair, a zip-up hoodie (un-zipped), wore a blue t-shirt, and green jeans. He had one blue eye and one green eye and white well worn sneakers.

"Hello? What are your names?" Micheal asked with a gruff voice.

"Kathy." The girl said.

"Felix." The boy told Micheal.

"Alright then you two wait here with us." Micheal said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So that the next group who comes can help take some of you guys off my mind."

* * *

**Drake's POV**

"Its time for us to battle first." Cecilia told Tristan.

"Indeed. Lets get started." Tristan replied.

The two guides walked far away from each other, walking in long strides. They stopped, turned around and went into battling positions. The groups looked at the guides eagerly...well, most of them. Sutez always glared while Jake watched silently, but made sure he was away from John, Troy and Calvin. I wonder why he did that.

"Ladies first." Tristan said to Cecilia

"Why thank you." Cecilia replied.

"Hey, guys gotta be polite." Tristan said with a smile.

Most of the group members seemed to groan at this. I don't know why. Some were quiet and kept looking like Mark, Sean and Jake and myself. Others were watching, wanting to get to the battle already. I glanced over to see Sutez glaring at Tristan. Does he just hate our guide and everyone or what? I mean he literarly glares at everything!

"Go Houzai!" Cecilia yelled, throwing her pokeball in the air.

The pokeball burst open as a big pokemon came out. It was tall and had a looked at Tristan calmly. Its hands went on fire as it closed them.

"Blazekin!" Houzai yelled.

Wow, a Blazekin. Those pokemon are only obtainable in the Hoenn region. They are known for their power and being calm in battle. Many use Blazkekin's signature move: Blaze Kick. I wonder if Cecilia will use that move on whatever pokemon Tristan will send out.

"Go Crawdaunt!" Tristan yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

Crawdaunt popped out of the ball, looking ready to battle. So it is Tristan's Crawdaunt vs Cecilia's Blazekin. This should be an intersting battle. Both pokemon are weak against each other. Dark types are weak to Fighting types while the same is true for Fire types being weak to Water types. So this could be anyone's battle.

"I'll let you have the first move." Tristan told Cecilia.

"Why thank you. Use Fire Blast!" Cecilia ordered Houzai.

Houzai charged a huge fire attack and fired it at Crawdaunt. Crawdaunt didn't move as he waited for Tristan to tell him what to do.

"Bubblebeam." Tristan said simply.

Crawdaunt didn't hesitate and fired rapid bubbles at the Fire Blast, causing the two moves to explode when they collided. The explosion caused smoke everywhere, making it impossible to see the pokemon in the battle. Cecilia smirked, as if she knew something Tristan didn't know.

"Use Thunderpunch!" Cecilia yelled.

Tristan's eyes widened as he saw something glowing yellow in the smoke. It quickly smashed into Crawdaunt, making him fly backwards until he was at Tristan's feet, on his stomach. The smoke cleared and we saw the last bit of electricity fade from Houzai's fist. That was a smart move. Using surprise attacks help to gain advantage in battles sometimes. Looks like Tristan didn't know Blazekin's could use Thunderpunch but I'm pretty sure that won't stop him.

"Bubblebeam!" Tristan ordered Crawdaunt.

Crawdaunt once again fired rapid bubbles at Houzai, trying to let the Fire/Fighting type get hit by the attack.

"Dodge it and then use Superpower." Cecilia told Houzai calmly.

Houzai jumped over the rapid bubbles and had a red aura around him. He quickly charged at Crawdaunt, grabbed him and threw him in the air.

"CRAWDAUNT!" Crawdaunt yelled as he was thrown upward.

Oh man! Crawdaunt was thrown in the air with a Superpower! That is gotta hurt! But Tristan doesn't seem worried at all.

"Crabhammer!" Tristan yelled.

Crawdaunt's left claw glowed white as he came back down to Houzai, ready to smash it on his head.

"Quick! Thunderpunch!" Cecilia ordered.

Houzai's right fist glowed yellow as he countered the Crabhammer with it. The two attacks made contact and once again, caused an explosion between the two. Both pokemon flew back to their trainers and got up when they hit the ground. They both were equally determined not to lose to their trainers. My eyes started wandering around as I looked at the other people. Sutez just kept glaring at Tristan, as if he could melt our guide in a split second. Anna and Aria were talking about who would win the match. Kris, Edgar and Jason talked about how they could beat each other in a battle. John, Troy and Calvin were having a conversation about how they would be the best trainers in the world. Mark, Sean and Jake were silent. While Mark and Sean were next to each other, Jake was all by himself. He was in a place where he could see the match but at the same time a slight distance away from everyone else. Why does Jake do that? I mean, he is so quiet and responds when we ask him a question. Is he maybe afraid of humans? Or maybe he isn't comfortable with us? I don't know. Maybe I should go talk to him. I walked up to Jake, who apparently turned to see me walking to him.

"So, this is quite a battle, huh?" I asked Jake.

"I guess..." He replied.

"BLAZEKIN!" Houzai screeched.

I turned my attention to see Houzai being smashed by one of Crawdaunt's Crabhammer. This battle was getting more intense by the second! Both pokemon panted hard, exhausted from the battle. Tristan and Cecilia both had worried looks as they heard the panting of their pokemon. But then, Crawdaunt and Houzai's legs gave away. They both fell on the ground with swirly eyes. They had both fainted! Tristan and Cecilia returned their pokemon and gave a handshake. Is it just me or did I just see a slight blush on both of their faces? I must be imagining things. Yup, definately imagining things.

"I'll let you go first. Pick your four." Tristan told Cecilia kindly.

"I choose Jason, Aria, Troy and John." Cecilia said to Tristan.

"Alright. I choose Edgar, Jake, Anna and Drake. " Tristan responded.

So I was going to be battling again. Okay, that is fine with me. I mean, its very good for pokemon and trainers to battle to have a stronger bond with each other.

"First ones to battle are Jason and Edgar." Cecilia told everyone.

Jason and Edgar went into battling positions as everyone made space for them.

"Go Charmander!" Jason yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

Charmander came out o the ball, looking ready to rumble. Edgar grabbed one of his pokeballs and looked ready for a fight.

"Go Charmander!" Edgar yelled, throwing his own pokeball in the air.

Charmander came out of the ball, looking at the other Charmander. This was going to be fighting fire with fire...literarly.

"Charmander! Use Scratch!" Edgar ordered Charmander.

"Use Scratch as well!" Jason yelled to his Charmander.

Both Charmanders charged at each other, feeling determined not to lose to their trainers. Edgars's Charmander swiped at Jason's first, hitting him on the head. Jason's quickly counterattacked and striked Edgar's Charmander on its stomach. The two were locked in place, scratching the other pokemon. They then backed away, giving each other glares.

"Try Smokescreen!" Jason ordered.

"You too!" Edgar ordered as well.

The two pokemon spat out black smoke from their moves, intending to blind the other pokemon. The only thing was, they were BOTH blinded by it, so none of them could see. When the smoke cleared, they saw each other and were once again locked in a scratching fight. They then backed away from each other, as if they felt something was wrong with them.

"Whats the matter Charmander?" Jason asked his fire type pokemon.

"Are you okay Charmander?" Edgar asked his own.

The two pokemon then began to glow, surprising everyone including myself. The grew a liitle bigger, and the fire on the tails grew taller as well. The light faded and instead of two Charmanders, they had evolved into two Charmeleons! Edgar's and Jason's faces were full of joy as they saw their pokemon evolved before their very eyes. The two Charmeleons looked in the air and something charged in their mouths. It was an blue ball of fire and when they spat it, it became a long dragon that soared in the sky.

"Thats awseome Charmeleon! You learned Dragon Rage!" Both trainers yelled to their pokemon.

The two pokemon roared at each other, obviously remembering that they were still in a battle. Both trainers nodded, as if they understood what their pokemon wanted.

"Dragon Rage Charmeleon!" Jason ordered.

"Use Dragon Rage as well!" Edgar yelled.

The two Fire type pokemon unleashed the blue dragons from their mouths, causing everyone to look in awe as the dragons collided against each other. They exploded and smoke was everywhere.

"Scratch!" Edgar ordered.

Edgar's Charmeleon charged at Jason's again, ready to scratch his face.

"Dragon Rage again!" Jason yelled.

Edgar's Charmander jumped in the air and just as it was going to land the scratch, he got hit by the blue dragon that came out of Jason's Charmeleon's mouth. The attack knocked him on the ground, swirly eyes shown on his face. Jason cheered as Edgar returned his pokemon to its pokeball. Jason then recalled his pokemon as the two went back to join their group.

"The next match is between Aria and Jake." Tristan told everyone.

Aria went up to the battlefield as everyone waited for Jake. Jake didn't seem happy to have people looking at him, ESPECIALLY with John, Troy and Calvin. He went on the field as Aria pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Sandshrew!" Aria yelled, throwing her pokeball.

A Sandshrew with a cowboy hat came out of the ball and had a look of total confidence on his face. Jake pulled out his pokeball and threw it, revealing it to be Squirtle.

"Use Dig!" Aria ordered.

Sandshrew dug in the ground with his claws as fast as he could. Squirtle looked around, not knowing where Sandshrew had gone. A hole dug under Squirtle and Sandshrew came out of the ground, striking Squirtle and causing the little Water type to fly in the air. I heard snickering and saw that it came from John, Troy and Calvin. What was so funny? Squirtle had just gotten hit, so where is the joke?

"Water Gun." Jake told his pokemon.

Squirtle looked down as he was flying and shot the water attack at Sandshrew. Sandshrew quickly dug into the ground to avoid the attack. Squirtle landed on his feet, only to be strucked again by Sandshrew. Man, this was a tough battle! Squirtle then fell on the ground, looking exhausted while Sandshrew put his hands on his hips, as if saying that he was the more powerful pokemon. Squirtle then started glowing and grew bigger, surprising everyone. When the light faded, we were looking at a Wartortle now!

"Water Gun." Jake told his pokemon again.

Wartortle shot the water attack faster than it had as Squirtle, making it impossible for Sandshrew to dodge it and instead get hit by the water attack. Sandshrew then fell backwards, hat on and had swirly eyes on his face. Wartortle gave a victory cry as Aria returned her pokemon. Jake returned Wartortle as well and went back to his place, which was still a distance away from the other people.

"The next match is between Troy and Anna." Cecilia told the teams.

Troy and Anna went to their sides and thre their pokeballs. Abra came out of Anna's ball while an Ekans came out of Troy's ball. The Ekans hissed at Abra, while Abra just looked at Ekans silently.

"Use Poison Sting!" Troy yelled to Ekans.

Ekans obeyed and shot out poisonous needles at Abra. Abra teleported out of the way, dodging the attack. The rest of thet battle...was kinda boring. It was just Abra dodging all of Ekan's attacks so to put it short, Abra won. It was two for us, and one for them.

"The final match is between Drake and John." Tristan said.

My turn. This should be interesting. I stood on my side of the field as John stood on his side. John threw out his pokeball and it popped open. The pokemon came out of the ball, and it was a Charmeleon. The Charmeleon was looking at me with hate, as if blaming me for something. Hm...who should I send out? I could do Eevee but he is not exactly strong enough to face against a Charmeleon. I guess I'll have to go with Aerodactyl.

"Go Aerodactyl!" I shouted, throwing the pokeball.

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw my giant pokemon come out of its ball. Aerodactyl screeched and looked down at Charmeleon angerily. Charmeleon roared back at Aerodactyl angerly, causing Aerodactyl's anger to increase. Aerodactly charged an Ancientpower attack and fired it at Charmeleon, causing the Fire type to faint instantly. It then turned to John and looked ready to take a bite out of him. I better return him quickly or else this could turn ugly. Tristan gave me a disapproving look. I guess he was disappointed that I had used Aerodactyl. Well what else could I do?

"Well you win Tristan. Which means we have to stay here for a bit." Cecilia told our guide.

"Yes Cecilia. See you later. Come on guys, lets go!" Tristan stated.

We all followed our guide as we left Cecilia and her group, but I get the feeling that Tristan is going to talk with me about what I did. I think he might be angry that I used Aerodactyl. I hope it will be alright.


	15. Another group battlealready?

**Hello everyone! Another chapter! Enjoy and thank you roxel for your OC! :) **

* * *

**Micheal's POV**

Ugh. SHE STILL WANTS US TO NOT COME IN THE GYM! WHAT KIND OF STUPID GYM LEADER JUSTS MAKE GUIDES AND STUDENTS FROM KANTO'S TRAINER SCHOOL WAIT OUTSIDE?! ALL SHE DID WAS GAVE ME A HMPH! A GROUP BETTER GET OVER HERE! I HAVE GOT STUDENTS THAT WANT TO ATTACK AGAIN. ALSO, I NEED TO LESSEN THE NUMBERS! THEY ARE TOO MUCH! ARGH! Hey wait a minute, I see a group coming here. I walked outside to see Tristan's group coming over. FINALLY! NOW I CAN RELEASE ALL MY ANGER ON SOMEBODY!

"Well looks like you made it." I told Tristan as he and his group approached us.

"Yes but what are you doing here? I thought you should have been in the next town by now." Tristan asked.

I would have been in the next town if it wasn't for some red headed girl called Misty!

"Eh. Never mind about that, how about a battle?" I asked him.

"Can't. Our pokemon need to be healed so wait until we are done. Besides, I thought we battle when its time to leave the town." Tristan replied.

"Well my group wants to battle yours so much and they are tired of waiting, SO HURRY UP!" I told him.

And with that, he and his group went in the Pokemon Center (after shooting me a glare). Me and the group decided to wait for them to finish. It took almost an hour but they came out, all ready to go.

"Alright. We are all ready." Tristan told me.

"Excellent. Lets get ready for the battle." I replied.

Both of our groups made space for the both of us. Some of the residents around here also looked to see what was going on. I took out a pokeball as Tristan took out one as well. Time for Walrein to have a second chance at destroying someone in battle.

"Go Walrein!" I yelled, throwing the pokeball.

Walrein came out of his pokeball, his fangs glistened as he gave a battle cry. Tristan looked calmly as he raised his pokeball in the air.

"Go Crawdaunt!" Tristan yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

Crawdaunt came out of his ball, looking ready to rumble as he gave a battle cry as well. Walrein raised his fangs threatenly while Crawdaunt snapped his claws. A small crowd was coming behind the students and they started to talk amongst themselves.

"Cool! A Water type battling another Water type!"

"Yeah and these are Hoenn pokemon!"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Well Walrein is a Water/Ice type while Crawdaunt is a Dark/Water type, so its hard to say."

Oh so true. But my pokemon can definately win because...I'm so much stronger than Tristan!

"Use Ice Beam!" I yelled to Walrein.

Walrein charged a cold ball in his mouth. He then launched the beam of ice at Crawdaunt with good accuracy that it hit the lobster's right claw, encasing it in ice.

"Crawdaunt! Use Crabhammer!" Tristan yelled.

Crawdaunt's left claw glowed as he smashed it on Walrein, knocking my pokemon backwards. Walrein didn't seem happy after that he got hit. My water type pokemon roared at Crawdaunt, who snapped his left claw at my pokemon.

"Crawdaunt! Break your right claw free and fire Bubblebeam!" Tristan yelled.

Crawdaunt smashed his right claw on the ground, breaking his claw free of the ice. He opened his wide claws and fired rapid bubbles at Walrein.

"Use Blizzard!" I yelled.

Walrein unleased a snow storm from his mouth. Cold air and snow flew at the bubblebeams, freezing them and causing them to come back at Crawdaunt.

"Quick! Crabhammer!" Tristan ordered.

Crawdaunt smashed the bubbles with his claws, even as he went through the cold wind. Walrein roared in anger. My pokemon was definately not happy with what was going on.

"BODY SLAM!" I shouted to my pokemon.

Walrein flung himself above Crawdaunt and was coming down at him with fast speed.

"Vicegrip!" Tristan yelled.

Crawdaunt opened his claws and held Walrein so that he wouldn't fall on him. He looked like he was struggling though, as if he couldn't hold on to my pokemon much longer. What was Tristan thinking? That is so stupid of him!

"Give up?" I asked him.

"No. By the way, two words." Tristan told me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"Hyper Beam." Tristan replied with a grin.

My eyes widened as Crawdaunt charged the powerful orange beam in his mouth and fired it at Walrein, releasing him from his claws. Walrein took the hit and flew backwards at my feet. How did I not see that coming!? ARGH!

"Get up Walrein!" I yelled to my pokemon.

Walrein struggled to get up but instead fell down with swirly eyes. I sighed as I returned my pokemon while Tristan smirked and returned his pokemon.

"Alright then, you choose your four first then." Tristan said, still keeping that smirk on his face.

I scowled as I thought about who would battle today. After the battles and seeing the gym leaders, we are going to do a little group reorganizing.

"I'll choose Codie, Zoey, Rito and Kathy." I told Tristan.

"Fine. I choose Mark, Anna, Sean and Jake." Tristan replied.

"First match will be between Codie and Mark." Tristan told the teams.

The teams made space for the two battlers. Codie went on the left side of the field while Mark went on the right side.

"Go Blaze!" Codie yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

Codie's Charmeleon came out of the ball, looking very cocky in my opinion.

"Go Wartortle!" Mark yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

A Wartortle came out of the ball, looking ready to rumble. Charmeleon yelled at Wartortle as if to insult him. Wartortle gave Charmeleon a death glare, as if he was nothing more than an annoying pest. I don't blame him. I would blast Codie off this world too.

"Dragon Rage!" Codie ordered.

A blue dragon erupted from Charmeleon's mouth, firing at Wartortle with deadly accurarcy.

"Withdraw! And then use Water Gun!" Mark ordered.

Wartortle quickly went into his shell as the dragon approached him. The blue dragon smashed itself onto Wartortle, causing damage to the Water type pokemon and caused him to fly backwards. Wartortle came out of his shell and fired a Water Gun attack at Charmeleon. Charmeleon ducked under the attack, his tail close to getting hit. Charmeleon then fired another Dragon Rage, hitting Wartortle accurately. Wartortle was too slow as the attack hit him and fell on the ground wth swirly eyes. Mark sighed as he returned his pokemon while my group cheered for Codie.

"Second match is between Zoey and Anna." I announced to everyone.

Everyone made space as the two girls faced each other.

"Go Oddish!" Zoey yelled, throwing her pokeball in the air.

A pokemon with green hair came out of the ball. It looked kinda cute in a way I guess.

"Go Abra!" Anna yelled, throwing her pokeball in the air.

An Abra came out of the ball...and looked like it was sleeping. Then again, all Abras do that.

"Use Acid!" Zoey ordered Oddish.

A purple poison blob was shot from Oddish's mouth, coming at Abra.

"Teleport." Anna simply said.

Abra teleported away from the attack and reappeared next to Oddish, scaring the poor thing.

"Absorb!" Zoey yelled.

Oddish glowed green as she tried to jump at Abra, intending to latch on to him and absorb his energy.

"Teleport." Anna replied.

Abra once again dodged the attack and reappeared in front of Anna, giving Oddish a difficult time. Zoey looked like she was in deep thought, thinking what her next move would be. She then had the look like she realized something and smiled.

"Sweet Scent!" Zoey ordered.

Oddish waved her hair as a sweet aroma filled the air. Abra sniffed the scent and seemed to enjoy the smell. I wonder if they use the Sweet Scent attack for perfume? I'll have to ask Erika for that.

"Now Acid!" Zoey ordered.

Oddish fired the poisonous blob from her mouth and it was with deadly accuracy.

"Teleport!" Anna screamed.

Abra looked like he was troubled, as if he did not want to teleport away from the scent. So he had stayed there and was hit with the blob of poison. Abra looked liked he was suffering. Did he maybe get poisoned? My question was answered as Abra let out a screech. Yup, definately suffering from poison.

"Now Absorb!" Zoey yelled.

Oddish quickly jumped on Abra and started glowing green, absorbing Abra's energy.

"NO! GET THAT ODDISH OFF YOU ABRA!" Anna yelled.

Abra tried to shake off Oddish but it was too late. Abra fell backwards on the ground with swirly eyes, shown to be fainted. Zoey's group cheered as the two trainers returned their pokemon. Anna didn't look happy as she returned her Abra and stormed off.

"Third match is between Rito and Sean." Tristan said to the group of students.

Rito and Sean stood against each other and pulled out their pokeballs.

"Go Staryu!" Rito yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air.

The pokeball burst open and a brown, star shapped pokemon stood on the field. Oh so this is the pokemon that Rito healed earlier. Not like I care but still...how did he obtain a Water type that quick?

"Go Gastly!" Sean yelled, throwing his own pokeball in the air.

A spooky pokemon came out of the ball. Ghasty's body are just their floating head and their body made of gas. Gastlys are very unpredictable pokemon. Mourners at Lavender Town are usually attacked by Gastly and yet no one knows why. Maybe they think the mourners are actually bad people trying to dig out the body and therefore the Gastly are defending it? That makes no sense...wait a minute. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS AT ALL!

"Use Rapid Spin!" Rito ordered.

...Rito...are you KIDDING ME?! ARE YOU INSANE!? NORMAL TYPE ATTACKS DON'T AFFECT GHOST TYPES YOU IDIOT! Staryu spinned toward Gastly, trying to hit the Ghost type. Instead, Staryu went through Gastly, not bothering the pokemon even the slightest. Rito's jaw dropped as Sean had a smile on his face.

"Use Lick!" Sean ordered.

Gastly quickly went to Staryu and licked the pokemon with his tounge...which had saliva on it. Ew...Staryu fell backwards and seemed like it couldn't move, probably paralyzed by Lick's secondary effect.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Sean yelled.

Gastly's eyes glowed red as Staryu looked into them. Staryu stood up and then started to stagger. Oh man, being paralyzed and confused must be really painful. Staryu then started to slam himself on the floor. Ouch, that must hurt.

"STARYU!" Rito screamed to his pokemon.

Staryu finally stopped slamming himself on the ground...but I don't think it was by Rito calling out to him. Rito went over and flipped Staryu and saw that the Water type had fainted. Rito sighed as he returned the pokemon while Sean returned his Ghost/Poison type. Well, time to announce the final match.

"Final match is between Kathy and Jake." I declared to everyone.

Everyone once again made space for the two trainers. Kathy brought out her pokeball first and threw it.

"Go Kirara!" She yelled as the pokeball was thrown into the air.

The pokeball spun in the air before finally stopping and releasing the pokemon that was inside. A Vulpix came out of the ball and it was a different color! Wow. Must be luck that she found that shiny pokemon. It is really rare to find a shiny pokemon.

"Go Beedrill." Jake said as he threw his pokeball.

The ball opened and released a beam of light. When the light cleared, we were all looking at a Beedrill. Wow, this guy is the first person to ever catch a Weedle and train it to a Beedrill. I'm impressed. But I wonder why he did that. I mean, he did have a Squirtle and I'm pretty sure it should have been a Warortle by now. So why didn't he use a water type?

"Use Ember!" Kathy ordered.

Her Vulpix opened her mouth and fired small bits of fire at Beedrill.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack." Jake responded.

Beedrill dodged the fire by flying upwards as his drills glowed white. He then divebombed at the shiny Vulpix, hitting her with multiple strikes from his drills.

"Quick Attack!" Kathy ordered.

The shiny Vulpix quickly slammed herself at Beedrill's stomach, causing the poison bee pokemon to be flown backwards.

"Good! Now Ember!" Kathy yelled.

Kirara then fired small bits of fire at Beedrill, this time hitting him. Beedrill fell on the ground but quickly flew back up. Both pokemon were glaring at each other angerly.

"Quick Attack!" Kathy ordered.

"Fury Attack." Jake said.

Both pokemon charged at each other, Beedrill with his drills forward and Kirara charging. The two collided with one another, hitting the other pokemon hard. So hard that both of them fell on the ground, backwards. They both had swirly eyes on their faces, both fainted. The two battlers returned their pokemon as a certain red head came toward the groups.

"Well that was a good battle. I'll let your group come in and see the underwater aquarium." Misty told Tristan.

"What about my group? You can't hold us out forever." Micheal asked.

Misty narrowed her eyes and glared at him, as if he would melt right at his spot.

"Very well, you and your group will also come with me." Misty said, while glaring at Micheal.

And so the groups went in the gym.

* * *

**Edgar's POV**

Well apparently Misty wasn't happy with inviting Micheal but she did let us all go in. As we went in, the first thing we saw was an enourmous swimming pool. I'm serious. This could hold up to 5 Gyrados if you brought that many in (which you wouldn't). But can we get to the underwater pokemon already? I'm already bored! Huh, where did Jake go? And that girl Kathy? Weren't they here a second ago?


	16. Kathy's New Friend

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry if the chapter is a bit short. :(**

* * *

**John's POV**

THAT IDIOT! Of course Aria would blow it for us! She's a GIRL. This makes me so mad! Of course only a female would blow this whole thing up! And what made me even more mad was that Jake won the battle! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO PUMMEL HIM AND HUMILIATE HIM! Gr...I think its time to teach Aria a little lesson about losing.

"Calvin. Troy. Get over here." I whispered and waved my arms to get their attention.

They came to me with no question."Lets teach little Aria here a lesson when the time is right. To teach her about making us lose." I whispered to my friends.

They both nodded their heads. Excellent. It time to start plotting.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

Looks like I'm left behind. I can't have let Beedrill stay fainted after the battle. So while everyone else was at the poke gym, I went in the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy?" I asked, looking for the pink haired lady.

_"Oh? Are you looking for Nurse Joy?"_ a voice asked.

I turn my head toward the source of the sound and saw a pink pokemon came out the door. It was wearing a pink hat on its head as it gave me a smile. I glanced around, to make sure no one was looking and gave a quick nod. The Chansey gave me a smile and told me to wait where I was. So I did. After a few minutes, Nurse Joy came from out of the room.

"Hello there. Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked me.

"I need you to heal my Beedrill please." I told Nurse Joy.

"Sure. Please hand me your pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay." I replied as I handed her Beedrill's pokeball.

Nurse Joy took the pokeball and told me to wait here a few minutes. I decided to sit down on one of the blue chairs as I waited for Nurse Joy. As I looked at the counter waiting for Nurse Joy, I heard someone else sit down another chair. At that same moment, Nurse Joy came out of thE room.

"Jake? Your pokemon is fully healed." Nurse Joy stated.

Thank goodness. I went to Nurse Joy and took back my Beedrill, while thanking her. She smiled as she waved to me goodbye. Wow. She is a really nice person. Anyways, I better get back to my group. I walked back to the gym and opened the doors. Yeah, definitely looked deserted. There are to hallways doors. I decided to go to the left door and went down the stairs. Maybe I should open the door slowly? Yeah, don't want to be bothersome if I swung the door open. So as slow as a Slowpoke, I opened the door slightly. I took a little peek and saw...a girl? Isn't that Kathy? The one I battled before with her shiny Vulpix? I saw her sitting down on a bench, with her Vulpix and a Nidoran on either side of her. She was holding a round yellow egg in her hands. Was that an Egg? It sure looks like one. Just then, the egg began to shake and started to glow. It looks like its going to hatch! Kathy quickly placed the egg a few feet away from her as the egg glowed brighter. The egg was gone and instead there was a giant shape of a pokemon, glowing white. That pokemon...Wait...no. That can't be. That...That pokemon is...

**"GWOOOH!" **

The light faded as the pokemon screeched. It had huge giant wings and a sharp beak. The pokemon that hatched...Kathy has

...

a Zapdos?!


End file.
